


It was always You.

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [4]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bez Tadka nie daliby sobie rady, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pandit też jest biedny, Platonic Soulmates, Smuga nie umie w uczucia, biedny Tadek, początki Wilmuga ale takie serio początki, serio co do cholery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Nie tak łatwo zacząć mówić.Nie, gdy spędziło się na milczeniu i kłamaniu samemu sobie nawet kilka lat.Kontynuacja oneshota "Say something".Za mało szczerości, za dużo śniegu, za mało śmiałości i słuchania się rad bosmana Nowickiego.Dla niektórych kilkanaście lat to było za mało, by wziąć się za coś raz a dobrze. A niektórzy zbyt boją się utraty, by choćby samemu sobie powiedzieć prawdę.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Name of the Game (1)

Czyli, co dzieje się, gdy bosman Nowicki ma już po prostu dosyć podejścia swoich przyjaciół.

Timeline: fabularnie kontynuacja oneshota 4. (Say something), podróż przez Himalaje.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Czasami wszyscy wszystko już wiedzą. Albo przynajmniej tak wydaje się komuś, kto się czegoś boi.

Wilmowski miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś wisi w powietrzu przez całą drogę.  
Tomek nie pytał. Tak, ten Tomek zazwyczaj nie umiejący zamknąć jadaczki na cholerne pięć minut, teraz spokojnie jechał sobie w milczeniu na jaku i tylko podziwiał widoki.  
Gdyby milczący Tomek był nie dość wstrząsającym przeżyciem egzotycznym, nienawidzący gór bosman Nowicki ani słowem o tym nie wspomniał odkąd w ogóle opuścili klasztor Hemis. Czasami tylko oceniał kierownika wyprawy tak ostrym wzrokiem, że gdyby nie wieloletnia przyjaźń, Wilmowski zacząłby uważać na pokaźnego marynarza, pewien, że ten zgruchocze mu kark i to już za moment.   
Jeden Pandit Davasarman pozostał cichym, flegmatycznym sobą.   
No i Smuga...   
Ale jego zachowania Wilmowski starał się nie roztrząsać. Nawet ograniczył patrzenie na niego, bo wtedy za każdym razem czuł na sobie spojrzenie bosmana. 

Droga przez Himalaje uniemożliwiała dłuższe rozmowy, z wyjątkiem postojów. Jaki szły powoli traktem, co jakiś czas zawisając nad przepaścią, ani na chwilę nie tracąc przy tym swojego spokojnego zobojętnienia na świat. I na szeptane wyzwiska Tadka, który wtedy przypominał sobie, jak bardzo nie znosi karkołomnych wypraw po górach. 

Szli po złoto.   
Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to brzmiało, oswoili się z tą myślą całkiem szybko.   
Podano im suche fakty, Smuga nie próbował nawet podjąć się opowieści.   
Wiedzieli niewiele, ale jakoś nikt nie próbował pytać o szczegóły.   
Michałowi udało się uciec z transportu i podpiąć pod jakąś wyprawę badawczą. Znaleźli złoto. Ostatnią wolą konającego było, by odnaleźć cenny kruszec i uwolnić za tę cenę jak najwięcej zesłańców. 

Smuga bez emocji orzekł, że nie może odmówić tego bratu. Był świadomy jak wielkie ryzyko niesie za sobą wyprawa przez rosyjskie terytoria, aż na obrzeża Syberii. Chciał iść sam.   
Jak łatwo się było domyślić, nikt go na taką wyprawę puścić samego nie zamierzał.   
Więc oto teraz tłukli się górskimi ścieżkami, szarpani lodowatym wiatrem. 

  
Niecodziennie milczący Tomek jechał na przedzie, za Smugą lub obok niego, w zależności od warunków ścieżki.   
Nie mówił nic.   
Nie pytał.   
Po prostu patrzył wokoło. 

Jeśli podróżnik, zazwyczaj męczony tyradami pytań krajoznawczych, zauważył tę różnicę, to nie uznał za stosowne jej skomentować.   
Albo może nawet jej nie odnotował, sam bowiem w kamiennej ciszy wodził tylko spojrzeniem po okolicy, nic nie komentując.

Tą samą drogą nie tak dawno wlókł się na wpół konający Michał z odmrożonymi płucami i nogami... 

Smuga nawet na postojach ograniczał wypowiedzi do półsłówek lub ruchów głową. Jakby po prostu nie miał siły mówić więcej. Nikt od niego tego nie wymagał. W sumie to większość postojów przebiegała właśnie w tak martwej i niemąconej nawet uwagami o pogodzie ciszy.

  
Dlatego wszyscy razem raptownie podnieśli głowy, gdy podczas jednego z odpoczynków Smuga nagle rzucił całkiem naturalnie spokojnym tonem:

\- Tutaj już zaraz zaczną się szlaki karawan. Idę przejrzeć teren. Zjedzcie coś i odpocznijcie.

\- Mogę iść z panem? - odezwał się od razu Tomek.

Łagodnie rozbawione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.

\- Jeśli nadal nie masz dość wspinania się po skałach, proszę bardzo. 

Zupełnie jakby wszystko miało wrócić do normy. Smuga z leciutkim uśmiechem poczekał na młodego towarzysza, nim ruszył po stromym żlebie na grań, by objąć wzrokiem więcej terenu niż tylko zaśnieżoną rozpadlinę. Na odchodnym zerknął jeszcze przezornie na Pandita.

\- Zadbam o bezpieczeństwo, sahibie - odparł od razu Davasarman.

Z jakiegoś powodu Smuga nie zerknął z tym pytaniem na Wilmowskiego. Nowicki właśnie przewiązywał juki na swym jaku, mrucząc pod nosem do mającego go głęboko w poważaniu zwierza, by z łaski swojej nie zrzucił ich w następną przepaść, skoro łazi tak po samej krawędzi. Chyba właśnie zaczął sobie przypominać, że nie lubi gór.

Wilmowski z uśmiechem przyglądał się jak asekurowany przez Smugę na dolnej uprzęży, Tomek zaczyna wspinać się żlebem. Zrównali się na półce, gdy podróżnik wspiął się na skały w ślady chłopaka i wysunął na przód, by badać chybotliwe kamienie samemu.   
Zniknęli im z oczu za skalnym nawisem.  
Dopiero wtedy wrócił wzrokiem do mizernego ogienka, na którym Pandit podgrzał prowizoryczny posiłek. Dopiero wtedy też wyłapał, że pozostali dwaj patrzą na niego bez słowa.  
Uniósł brwi.  
O ile do niewerbalnych ponagleń Tadka już się przyzwyczaił, o tyle spokojne spojrzenie Davasarmana wbite w niego było cokolwiek dziwne.

\- No co? - spytał powoli i bosman od razu wzruszył ramionami, znów pochylając się nad tobołami koło siodła. Tylko Pandit wciąż na niego patrzył.

Wilmowski dokładnie przeanalizował jego minę, oceniający wręcz wzrok i stoicki spokój. Westchnął lekko.

\- Pan też już należy do spisku? - spytał po angielsku, zmęczonym tonem.

Hindus uniósł brwi.

\- Jakiego spisku, sahibie? 

Za plecami Pandita Tadek parsknął bezgłośnie, na tyle jednak ostentacyjnie, by coraz bardziej zdezorientowany geograf na pewno to wyłapał. Wilmowski zawarł szczęki. Podłożył się. Pięknie, artystycznie wręcz...

\- Nieważne - mruknął i wyjął z sakwy mapę, by czymś się zająć choćby teoretycznie.

Dlatego też nie widział zadowolonego uśmiechu Nowickiego, gdy Davasarman skinął mu szybko i znacząco głową, zupełnie jakby przyznawał mu w czymś rację. 

Wilmowski zaczął więc unikać także jego wzroku. Dobrze, że choć jeden uczestnik wyprawy - przewodnik, lokalny mieszkaniec i zarazem przyjaciel Pandita, Udadżalaka - jeszcze nie próbował przeszywać go spojrzeniem. Zajęty jakami i siedzeniem w zadumanym milczeniu, miał ich wszystkich gdzieś równie bardzo, co owe jaki. I tyle dobrze. 

Ale cała reszta... no zmówili się, cholery jedne!

Łomot spadających kamieni, który rozległ się gdzieś na górze, poderwał ich wszystkich na nogi.

Nowicki automatycznie złapał za sztucer. Wilmowski z niepokojem rozejrzał się po graniach. Nie bardzo było jak krzyknąć... ryzyko lawiny było zbyt duże, oni siedzieli odsłonięci na półce skalnej i...

\- Usiądźcie - Pandit spokojnie uniósł dłoń - Poczekajmy.

\- Ale...

\- Nikt nie krzyczał, sahibie. Tutaj jest wysoko... słyszelibyśmy krzyk, gdyby któryś z nich spadł. A gdyby nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć spadający, bo uderzyłby o kamienie, ten drugi by zdążył. 

Lakoniczny spokój w głosie Davasarmana potrafił działać na nerwy. Zwykle tak opanowany Wilmowski teraz posłał mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie możemy próbować tam iść, bo zablokujemy drogę powrotną - Pandit zwrócił na niego przeszywający wzrok - Usiądź i czekaj. Twemu synowi nic nie grozi. 

Wilmowski zawarł mocno dłonie. Dlaczego miał nieodparte wrażenie, że specjalnie użyto właśnie takich słów? 

\- Natomiast sahib Smuga nie raz już spadł z jakiejś skały - dokończył spokojnie Davasarman. 

\- I to ma mnie uspokoić? - upewnił się ciężko geograf.

Hindus skłonił się lekko.

\- Nie martwcie się o nich. Na pewno nic im nie jest.

*****  


\- Dziękuję, że dałeś mi chwilę ciszy - Smuga pierwszy przerwał milczenie, gdy wyleźli na grań. Spojrzał na chłopca ze szczerym docenieniem gestu - Ale możesz już pytać, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Chciałem, by pan odpoczął - Tomek zawahał się wyraźnie.

\- Odpocząłem - podróżnik uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie - Dziękuję ci za domyślność, Tomku, naprawdę. Nie spodziewałem się tego...

\- Że umiem zamykać czasami gębę? - wypalił Tomek.

Smuga zaśmiał cicho, krótko i słabo, ale po raz pierwszy odkąd w ogóle go spotkali w Tybecie.

\- Ty to powiedziałeś, nie ja.

Tomek uśmiechnął się do niego już swobodnie.

\- Był pan tutaj wcześniej?

\- Raz, wiele lat temu. I aż tak daleko nie dotarłem. Wyprawiliśmy się z Panditem w góry tylko kilka razy, przy czym raz niemal umarliśmy w lawinie... - skrzywił się lekko - Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak bardzo człowiekowi może być zimno. Potem Pandit jakoś niezbyt pałał entuzjazmem na myśl o kolejnej wycieczce, żebym mógł sobie pooglądać Himalaje. Pokazał mi malowidła i widokówki.

Tomek zaśmiał się lekko. 

\- Biedny pan Pandit.

\- Ano biedny - Smuga sprawdził mocowanie liny, nim zaczął włazić po skale na końcową grań, przewieszając się nad wyrwą w kamieniach.

\- A potem już pan tutaj nie przypłynął?

\- Nie, twój ojciec jakoś nieszczególnie lubił śnieg, więc pokazałem mu Amerykę Południową, żeby nie uciekł po tygodniu od Hakenbecka - wiszący niemal do góry nogami na linie, podróżnik posłał mu rozbawiony półuśmiech.

\- Czyli był pan tutaj ostatni raz na krótko przed poznaniem taty? - upewnił się przejęty jak zazwyczaj Tomek.

\- Mhm.

\- A potem popłynął pan do Ameryki? I na co polowaliście?

\- Najpierw jeszcze na chwilę do Afryki, a potem spotkałem Andrzeja. I nie polowaliśmy, wtedy jeszcze bardziej kartograficzne i badawcze były te nasze wyprawy - urwał na chwilę, wbił wspinaczkowy hak w skałę - Jak wrócimy do Hamburga, zajrzyj do składzika na mapy. Połowę z nich narysował twój ojciec - uśmiechnął się lekko - W sumie to dla niego poprawiłem swój charakter pisma, bo marudził, że nie może się doczytać z moich notatek.

Zeskoczył na półkę skalną po drugiej stronie, przymocował drugą linę i ocenił krytycznie przejście.

\- W porządku, dopinaj się, Tomku. Idziemy dalej.

Na mrozie liny sztywniały, haki wręcz parzyły dłonie lodowatym zimnem. Mimo to Tomek umiał już płynnie dopinać się uprzężą do lin, w grubych rękawicach przewlekając wiązania przez haki.

\- Trzyma mnie pan? - upewnił się, zgodnie z tym co obserwował u wspinaczy, informując drugiego, że chce zacząć iść. 

\- Duchowo i materialnie - Smuga uśmiechnął się odrobinę - Dawaj. Powolutku i nieustannie, nie patrz w dół. 

Kiedyś Tomek chyba umarłby ze strachu, gdyby ktoś mu kazał iść nad taką dziurą, przez którą było widać odległą dolinę. Wiatr dął od dołu, szarpiąc okutanego w skóry chłopca, który tylko kurczowo się trzymał. Nie bał się. Sam sobie się dziwił, ale nie czuł strachu, gdy spokojny, kojący głos wciąż prowadził go naprzód.   
Zupełnie jak na statku, tuż po tym jak się poznali, gdy we dwóch zmierzyli się z tygrysem.  
Jak w Afryce, gdy rozwścieczony goryl szykował się do ataku.

"Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie, Tomku"

Cholera, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo tęsknił za tym wspierającym opanowaniem w jego głosie. Za uspokajającym zapewnieniem, którym emanowała sama obecność kogoś, kto w razie potrzeby był gotów mu pomóc, ale także cały czas wierzył, że Tomek poradzi sobie sam. Tak bardzo w niego wierzył...

\- Brawo - Smuga szybko pomógł przewiązać mu się do stanowiska w skale, gdy chłopak rozcierał ścierpnięte od ściskania liny ręce - Już niedaleko, wyjdziemy tutaj na skałę, szybkie prawo-lewo, ilu nieproszonych gości i gdzie i spadamy... no, może nie spadamy, ale wracamy do nich. 

Tego poprawiania się poniewczasie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z czarnego humoru we własnych słowach, też Tomkowi brakowało. Posłał opiekunowi szeroki uśmiech.

\- Może nas nie zwieje.

\- O tym nie pomyślałem - Smuga udał wahanie - Najwyżej przywiążesz się do skały, żeby nie pofrunąć z wiatrem.

\- A pan?

\- Chyba ten wiatr porywa tylko dzieci. Tak słyszałem. 

Tomek miał ochotę rzucić mu w plecy śniegiem, ale z racji otoczenia musiał poczekać, aż zejdą z powrotem na półkę. 

\- Stop... - Smuga nagle uniósł dłoń - Tu się ruszają kamienie, poczekaj...

Chłopak z niepokojem ocenił rumowisko, na które podróżnik zaczął powoli i ostrożnie wchodzić, by sprawdzić wytrzymałość podłoża, nim pozwoli dalej iść jemu.

\- Niech pan uważa... - szepnął nerwowo.

\- Całe życie nie robię nic innego - zaśmiał się lekko Smuga.

A potem spadł.

Zmrożone kamienie osunęły mu się spod nóg, odsłaniając szczelinę sięgającą doliny. Ujechał na oblodzonych płatach śniegu i stracił równowagę. Tomek nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć.  
Smuga w ostatniej chwili wczepił się w skałę od dołu niczym wielki pająk. Lina szarpnęła go za uprząż. Deszcz odłamków sypnął się na dół.

\- Nic mi nie jest! - krzyknął do Tomka już nie tak całkiem spokojnym tonem. 

\- Żyje pan?!

\- Żyję i nie zamierzam umierać! Odsuń się od krawędzi, muszę wleźć z powrotem. 

Tomek skrócił linę, by asekurować go w razie potrzeby. Podróżnik stopniowo wywindował się na rękach po kamieniach, aż na skraj wyrwy. Spadając te raptem kilka metrów uderzył o coś głową, bo z rozciętego czoła spływała mu strużka krwi, ale uśmiechnął się do Tomka lekko.

\- Jest dobrze, bez nerwów.

\- Nic pan nie złamał?! 

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, wiszę - Smuga bezradnie wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile mógł. 

Wciągnął się na kamienie obok Tomka i złapał skalnej ściany, mocno do niej dosuwając. Odetchnął głęboko, pokiwał powoli głową. 

\- To było mocne...

\- Nic panu nie jest?! - upewnił się zdenerwowany wciąż Tomek.

Podróżnik słabo poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nic, Tomku, mówiłem, że uważam - posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie - Tylko nie mów nic o tym ojcu, bo znów będzie przeżywał, że zabiję się w górach, dobra?

\- Znów?! - wykrztusił cicho Tomek.

\- No... cóż, mogłem tak jakby raz odpaść od ściany przy nim w jakimś kanionie. Zdziwiłbyś się, ale on naprawdę umie kląć. 

\- Mój tata...? - Tomek nie był pewien, czy aby mówią o tym samym Andrzeju Wilmowskim.

\- Twój tata - potwierdził spokojnie Smuga - Gdy się wścieka, jest groźniejszy od tygrysa.

\- O.

\- No, więc nic mu nie mów. Dobra, koniec gadania, włazimy i wracamy.   


****  
  
  
\- Nic wam nie jest?! - w głosie Wilmowskiego brzmiało szczere przerażenie. 

\- Nie, tato, wszystko w porządku! - Tomek nie zdążył nawet do końca zejść ze skały, gdy zdenerwowany ojciec dobiegł do niego. 

\- Słyszeliśmy huk i... 

\- Spadło kilka kamieni, nic takiego i... - Tomek nagle urwał, bo oczy Andrzeja zmrużyły się w gniewie, gdy wyłapał jak Smuga przezornie usiłował się wycofać za ich plecami. 

\- Czy to jest krew? - głos Wilmowskiego był zimny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. 

Smuga zawahał się w pół kroku. 

\- Nie? - zaryzykował niepewnie. 

Tadek śmiał się w mocno dociśniętą do twarzy rękawicę. Nieznający polskiego Pandit wpatrywał się w nich zaciekawiony. 

Oto nieustraszony podróżnik uniósł obie ręce polubownie i odparł:

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, walnąłem głową o wystającą skałę, ale nic mi nie jest 

Wilmowski uniósł sceptycznie brwi. 

\- Tomku? 

Chłopak wyraźnie rozdarty spojrzał na ojca, potem na Smugę, potem znów na ojca.   
Podróżnik westchnął ciężko. 

\- Mogłem uderzyć nią o skałę, zsuwając się z obluzowanymi kamieniami - dodał ponuro. 

Biedny Tadek dusił się już dosłownie. 

Wzrok Wilmowskiego znów powędrował na syna. Tomek pokiwał gorliwie głową, ale oczy musiały go zdradzić, bo geograf znów zwrócił spojrzenie na Smugę.   
Uniósł brwi. 

Podróżnik z rezygnacją wzniósł ramiona. 

\- Dobra! Spadłem w rozpadlinę, bo źle oceniłem stabilność kamieni i przywaliłem o skałę. Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam. 

Pandit z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak gwałtownie Nowicki łapie powietrze, gdy naganne spojrzenie Wilmowskiego wbiło się w Smugę. 

\- Miałeś uważać. 

\- Uważałem! 

\- Uważaliśmy, to prawda! - wtrącił się Tomek, któremu chyba było głupio, że wsypał opiekuna samą miną. 

\- Nie broń go. 

Tadek nie wytrzymał i zaczął klaskać ze śmiechem.   
Oczy Wilmowskiego nareszcie zwróciły się na niego. 

\- Wygraliście konkurs na najbardziej nadopiekuńczą rodzinkę, gratulacje! - zaśmiał się bosman. 

Smuga uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Wilmowski przewrócił oczami. 

\- Następnym razem idę z wami - uciął temat, wskazując ognisko - Chodźcie zjeść i mówcie, jak sytuacja. 

\- Cisza i spokój, nikogo w okolicy nie ma, a daleko stąd widać - Tomek zaczął szybko mówić, by odwrócić uwagę od początku rozmowy. 

Mimo to Wilmowski ocenił jeszcze uważnie stan Smugi, kazał mu przemyć ranę i nie pozwolił tak tego zostawić. 

Tadek z ciągłym rozbawieniem patrzył jak nieustraszony, uparty i pewny siebie podróżnik bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie przyjaciela, byle tylko ten się nie złościł.   
Tomek też to zauważył.   
Wykorzystał chwilkę, gdy już ruszyli dalej, by spytać Smugę półgłosem:

\- Mówił pan kiedyś, że tygrysy wyczuwają, gdy ktoś się ich boi. 

\- Tak. Wielu badaczy tak uważa - podróżnik posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie - Skąd to pytanie? 

Tomek zamyślił się na chwilkę. 

\- Może mój tata też to wyczuwa? 

Smuga posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie i westchnął lekko. 

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Doprawdy, przezabawne. 

Śmiejąc się z niego ukradkiem, Tomek obrócił się przez ramię i pokazał uniesiony kciuk bosmanowi.   
Tadek wyszczerzył się szeroko, na chwilę przerywając wymyślanie pod nosem na swego jaka. 

Plan zaczynał działać... 

Obserwujący ich Pandit pokręcił głową sam do siebie.   
Ta rodzina była po prostu niemożliwa.


	2. The Name of The Game (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadek Nowicki stara się ogarnąć swoich przyjaciół, w czym Tomek pomaga mu z całym zaangażowaniem. Wilmowski ma ich dość, a Smuga nie rozumie nic.

Cholerny Tadek i jego genialne pomysły.  
Po jakimś czasie Wilmowski sam już w sumie nie wiedział, czy to wszystko wyszło od niego, czy raczej uległ bezczelnej manipulacji przyjaciela. Bosman gapił się na niego wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem przy byle okazji, czasami nawet szybko przenosił wzrok na Smugę, jakby go wskazując, gdy tylko geograf posłał mu znużone spojrzenie.  
Na domiar złego chyba wciągnął w to Tomka, tylko zlecił mu zajęcie się drugą stroną. Uparty chłopak o twarzy niewiniątka i niewyczerpanych pomysłach pierwszorzędnego diabła uczepił się Smugi i pod byle pretekstem sprowadzał rozmowę z nim na coraz bardziej grząski grunt.

Poznanie Andrzeja. Motywacja pomocy mu.  
Czemu Smuga wyjechał z kraju. Na to pytanie podróżnik stanowczym, ale też lekko przepraszającym tonem odmówił rozmowy. Tomek wycofał się zmieszany i więcej już do tego nie wracał. Wrócił za to do kwestii ojca. Ich pierwszych wypraw. Pomysłu przyjazdu Smugi do Warszawy w zastępstwie Wilmowskiego. 

Andrzej udawał, że nie jest świadomy tych wypytywań, dopóki Smuga wprost nie spytał Tomka podczas postoju, o co chodzi. Wydawał się nabrać już konkretnych podejrzeń i w sumie to trudno byłoby mu się dziwić. Przez całą drogę zasypywano go pytaniami, które dotąd nigdy nie padały. Tomek najwyraźniej miał gdzieś góry, legendy, ciekawostki, faunę i florę czy historyczne fakty z tych terenów. Pytał o ojca. Bezczelnie, upierdliwie i do znużenia. 

\- No dobrze, Tomku, chyba już starczy tych udawań - Smuga utkwił w nim wyczekujący wzrok - O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?

Chłopak jakimś cudem utrzymał zdumioną minę.

\- O nic konkretnego, po prostu tak mi przyszło do głowy.

Oczy koloru stali sondowały jego minę w milczeniu przez chwilę. Smuga nie miał chyba pewności, czy rzeczywiście Tomkiem kierowała zwyczajna ciekawość, tak charakterystyczna dla niego. Już jednak niemal zaakceptował taki właśnie wniosek, gdy na scenę wkroczył Tadek.

\- A o czym mowa?

\- O niczym takim, bosmanie - Smuga zerknął na niego przelotnie, potem raz jeszcze ocenił wzrokiem Tomka. 

\- Nie no, znasz pan go przecież! Katarynka nakręcona i... - Tadek urwał, gdy Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko i kiwnął głową sam do siebie.

\- Czyli ty też dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi - orzekł spokojnie i tym samym uciął temat, odchodząc od ogniska.

Wilmowski wbił wściekły wzrok w bosmana. Nowicki bezgłośnie poruszył ustami w słowie "przepraszam". Nie przypuszczał w sumie, że Smuga się połapie.  
Jeden Pandit nawet się nie poruszył, tylko spokojnie śledził ruchy Smugi, który poszedł po coś do jaków, ale zamiast szybko wrócić, stał oparty o włochate zwierzę i gapił się w rozgwieżdżone niebo nad ich głowami. 

\- Macie obaj natychmiast przestać - wysyczał Wilmowski z jawną urazą - Tylko pogarszacie sprawę, jasne? Porozmawiam z nim, ale nie tutaj i nie w taki sposób. 

Tadek uniósł szybko brwi.

\- Na pewno?

\- Przepraszamy, chcieliśmy pomóc... - mruknął jednocześnie Tomek, który znacznie szybciej zmitygował się w obliczu ewidentnie wkurzonego na nich ojca, jak i wycofania się Smugi na drugi koniec obozu. 

\- To nie jest pomoc! - ofuknął ich szeptem Wilmowski.

W tej chwili Pandit wstał od ogniska i podszedł do zapatrzonego w niebo Smugi.

\- Pogoda się zepsuje... - rzucił z namysłem.

Podróżnik zerknął na niego kątem oka.

\- Też tak myślę - zgodził się zadumanym tonem - Musimy zejść z przełęczy skoro świt. 

\- Ponaglić ich do odpoczynku?

\- Tak, ja biorę pierwszą wartę, niech idą spać - znów uniósł wzrok na czarne niebo jarzące się gwiazdami. Znad horyzontu wznosiła się siwa mgła. Szykowało się małe, śnieżne piekło.

Smuga oderwał się do patrzenia po niebie dopiero, gdy rozmowy ucichły i po obozie poniósł się tylko spokojny, równomierny przegłos oddechu zmęczonych ludzi.  
Odetchnął głęboko, kłębem białego powietrza. Mróz ścinał coraz bardziej.  
Doczepił broń na wszelki wypadek i skierował się do ognia.  
Lekko się zdziwił na widok samotnej sylwetki siedzącej wciąż bezruchu. 

Zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie krąg światła bijącego od płomieni mieszał się z mrokiem nocy.

\- Nie kładziesz się?

Wilmowski patrzył na niego spokojnie, choć nie był w stanie odróżnić mimiki przyjaciela. Jakoś nieśmiało skinął głową i uznał niby to obojętnie:

\- Posiedzę z tobą.

Przez chwilę widział wyraźnie jego oczy, gdy Smuga odrobinę wsunął się w poświatę ogniska.  
Była w nich chłodna ocena. Podróżnik lekko pokręcił głową.

\- Lepiej się połóż. Powinieneś odpocząć.

Andrzej głębiej chwycił lodowate górskie powietrze, zaciskając przy tym kurczowo dłonie w rękawicach. Uniósł na przyjaciela niepewny wzrok.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać... - z nieludzkim trudem wydobył te słowa z zawartego gardła.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że on już wie. Zimne oczy zabłysły jakoś dziwnie. Ale zaraz potem Smuga odwrócił wzrok na mrok za plecami Andrzeja.

\- Może kiedy indziej...? Gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie mrozu i ryzyka aresztowania? - podsunął obojętnym tonem - Chyba, że to coś pilnego?

Miał suchy głos, którego nie używał w ich rozmowach od bardzo dawna. Wilmowski od razu się wycofał, pokiwał głową i siląc się na luźny ton orzekł:

\- Racja. To kiepskie warunki na dłuższą rozmowę... nie, to nic pilnego... właściwie, to nic ważnego nawet - uśmiechnął się z trudem. 

Słaby uśmiech był niewidoczny dla Andrzeja pod kominiarką, ale wyraźnie zdradziły go siwe oczy. Smuga skinął mu głową.

\- To dobrze. Odpocznij w takim razie, Andrzeju.

Zniknął w mroku, wycofując się o krok. Wycofał się zwyczajnie, by nie pozwolić przyjacielowi kontynuować rozmowy. Do ogniska wrócił dopiero, gdy Wilmowski schował się do namiotu. Odetchnął głęboko, jakby właśnie zmierzył się z czymś koszmarnie trudnym.

\- Idiota - padł stłumiony pomruk w hindi zza ścianki namiotu.

\- Nikt nie pytał - odsyknął Smuga przez zęby.

\- Myślisz, że odwlekanie tego coś ci da? Że ci to cokolwiek ułatwi?

\- Dobranoc, Pandicie - podróżnik stanowczym tonem zakończył rozmowę z Davasarmanem. Swoją drogą to ten typ był definicją zwrotu "cicha woda". Nic nie mówił, wszystko widział. I był stanowczo zbyt domyślny. 

Smuga przesiedział resztę warty w milczeniu, wodząc ponurym wzrokiem po zaśnieżonej okolicy. Nie maił siły nawet myśleć.  
Niecałe dwa metry od niego, w zapiętym wysoko śpiworze leżał człowiek, który także nie zmrużył oka ani na moment i tylko bezmyślnie gapił się na sufit namiotu. Po tylu latach nadal nie umieli ze sobą rozmawiać...

*****

Śnieżyca zerwała się nieco później niż przewidywali. Uderzyła taranem prosto w schodzących do doliny wędrowców, ciskając w nich drobinami śniegu które siekły jak kamienie. Lodowaty wicher poderwał w powietrze całe zwały śniegu.  
W huku zawieruchy ginęły ochrypłe od krzyku głosy Pandita i Smugi, którzy usiłowali zorganizować najbardziej bezpieczne zejście. Śnieg sypał się z nieba pod różnymi kątami, odbierał ostrość wzroku, wciskał się w usta i nozdrza, zatykał je, dławiąc oddech.

\- JA.SKI.NIA.

Tyle zdołał wyskandować w huku wiatru Pandit, który przejął na siebie rolę kierownika, gdy tylko pogoda wokół nich oszalała. Udadżalaka ponaglał jaki gardłowymi okrzykami, też wysuwając się naprzód.

\- SCHOWAJCIE SIĘ. CZEKAJCIE TAM - krzyknął Smuga do Wilmowskiego, przechylając się nad głowami jaków, by do niego dotrzeć.

\- Jaskinia?

\- Tak. Szerpowie mają taką opcję schowania się i... - urwał, gdy ryk wiatru znów zagłuszył jego słowa. Machnął ręką. - SCHOWAĆ SIĘ - powtórzył krzykiem, nim zeskoczył ze swojego jaka.

Wilmowski chyba coś za nim krzyczał, ale wśród ogłuszającego wycia wiatru i tak nikt go nie mógł usłyszeć. Ostatni z jaków, niosący większość sprzętu obozowego był już niemal zakopany w śniegu. Zwierzę zsunęło się po oblodzonym żlebie, gruchocząc sobie kości. Jego kwik bólu zlał się z wichrem.  
Smuga dobrnął do niego przez śniegi, gorączkowymi ruchami zaczął odcinać liny mocujące sakwy z ekwipunkiem.

Udadżalaka miał już zawracać w tym samym celu, ale widząc, że ktoś już się tym zajął, poświęcił wszystkie siły na jak najszybsze ewakuowanie wyprawy z wystawionej na nawałnicę pół-przełęczy pod skalny zwis, który wiele lat temu już szerpowie zaadaptowali pod schronienie w razie takiego właśnie zagrożenia. Pandit wepchnął do jaskini przodem Tomka, jaka z bagażami, klnącego po polsku na góry ile mu tchu starczyło Tadka, a potem z niepokojem rozejrzał się za resztą. Udadżalaka zaklął pod nosem.

To było do przewidzenia, że Wilmowski cofnie się po Smugę.

Pandit mnąc w ustach kilka mało eleganckich określeń, wskazał podkomendnemu jaskinię zdecydowanym ruchem. Sam wczepił się w skałę i czekał.

Smuga wyszarpnął spod konającego jaka sakwy z namiotem.  
Nie słyszał wycia wichury, nie czuł bólu ciskanych brutalnie w twarz drobin śniegu. Tylko jedno zdanie pulsowało mu w głowie, gdy uwolnił jaka od ekwipunku.  
"To tak zginął Michał."  
Burza zasypała go śniegiem. Nie schował się cały pod namiot, stracił przytomność i gdy się obudził, już był właściwie martwy. Odmrożonych nóg nie dało się uratować, a taki ostateczny cios dobił wycieńczonego byłego zesłańca i Michał mimo prób walki skonał w bólu w Hemis. Nikt nie mógł mu pomóc.

Nie. Nikt nie będzie umierał więcej. Żadnych więcej trupów.

Rozpaczliwy chwyt za bark ocknął go z nieprzytomnie gwałtownych ruchów.

\- ZOSTAW - Wilmowski dobrnął do niego przez śniegi, z rozpaczą widząc walkę przyjaciela z sakwami, których trzymania zlodowaciały podczas burzy.

Smuga nie zdążył nawet na niego krzyknąć, że przecież kazał mu się do jasnej cholery schować, gdy ogłuszający huk przedarł się nawet przez łoskot burzy. Dochodził z góry. Z linii przełęczy.

"No wspaniale" - jęknął w myśli.

Masa lodowatego śniegu runęła pod naporem uderzeń wiatru.  
Pandit coś chyba do nich krzyczał...  
Wilmowski ze zgrozą połapał się w sytuacji. Ale nie zdążył choćby powiedzieć "lawina". Zlodowaciałe rękawice złapały go za barki. Smuga niemal wcisnął go sobą w jaka, zarzucając na nich obu rozerwaną do połowy płachtę jednego z namiotów. 

\- Jak każę wam uciekać, to cholera uciekaj, jasne!? - poirytowany głos zabrzmiał tuż koło niego. 

Chciałby móc odwrócić głowę i posłać mu wkurzone spojrzenie z kategorii "No to masz cholera uciekać ze mną!" Nie zdążył jednak.  
Z całych sił wczepił się w grube kłaki jaka, jednocześnie zaciskając ramię wokół barku Smugi, Który wcisnął się w zwierze tuż obok niego.  
Ostatnim, co widział przed uderzeniem śniegu, był mały, krzywy uśmieszek. Ten uśmiech.  
Cholera, czasami naprawdę go nie znosił za to poczucie humoru...

A potem miażdżąca siła uderzyła w nich, przesuwając naprzód.

\- NIE WALCZ - wrzasnął mu głos tuż koło niego - TO JAK JAZDA NA SANKACH!

\- JESTEŚ PORYPANY!!! - odwrzasnął mu Wilmowski, konwulsyjnie wbijając się w niego i w jaka ramionami. Poczuł jak żebra Smugi zadrżały od cichego śmiechu. 

Białe zwały śniegu runęły im na głowy. Silne armię osłoniło mu twarz, odwracając ją jednocześnie ku jakowi.

\- UBIJAJ. ŚNIEG. POD TWARZĄ! POTRZEBUJEMY. TLENU. 

"Potrzebuję normalnych przyjaciół!" przemknęło Andrzejowi przez myśl, ale jednocześnie gorliwie zabrał się za tworzenie im komory z tlenem, gdy śnieg przesypał się przez jaka i coraz mocniej wciskał ich w ziemię, lodowatą masą gniotąc prowizoryczną osłonę z namiotu.

Był tylko huk i biały ciężar, zgrzyt kamieni i odległe wycie wichury.

Wilmowski bez chwili przerwy ugniatał śnieg, by nie zasypało im twarzy. Nie bał się, że odpadnie od jaka. Smuga trzymał go sobą kurczowo, zaczepiony o uprząż jaka jedną ręką, trochę ponad ramieniem Wilmowskiego. 

Huk ustał. Tylko śnieg wciąż sypał się na nich, już spokojniej ale bezustannie. 

Zsuwali się ze śniegiem coraz wolniej, zakopując wraz z jakiem w głębokich zaspach.  
Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy.

\- Fajnie było, co? - zaśmiał się szeptem Smuga, jakieś dwa centymetry za jego twarzą. Sekundę później syknął z bólu, bo Andrzej wbił mu łokieć w brzuch. 

Zaczął się bezgłośnie śmiać, najwyraźniej wszelkie napięcie już z niego zeszło, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Wilmowskim. 

\- Janie, przysięgam, czasami mam ochotę cię udusić!! 

\- Nie wątpię - Smuga ostrożnie odsunął się od niego, by unieść zwały śniegu nad nimi. Przetoczył się na bok, wciskając w pokrywę śniegu, jaką burza usypała nad nimi, grzebiąc ich poniekąd żywcem. - Cholera - uznał cicho, gdy spróbował unieść ramiona - To może chwilkę potrwać. oddychaj powoli, trzymaj się jaka, żebyś się nie wychłodził...

*****

\- Nic im nie będzie, przestańcie panikować - Pandit kategorycznie wskazał kąt jaskini Tomkowi - Padł jasny rozkaz. Schować się. Koniec dyskusji.

\- Musimy im pomóc!!

\- Zasypie nas nim zorientujemy się, gdzie w ogóle są. Nikt nie został sam, przeczekamy burzę. Schować się i nie panikować - w tonie Davasarmana nie było śladu wahania. On się nie kłócił, on po prostu informował. 

Wycie wichury było jedyną odpowiedzią. 

\- Sahib Smuga na pewno będzie jakoś próbował przeczekać burzę - widząc strach w oczach Tomka, Pandit łagodniej podjął temat - Może schowali się pod śnieg... dopóki mają tlen i się nie rozdzielają, nic im nie będzie. Naprawdę.

*****

\- Kiedy skończy się tlen?

Smuga posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem, nie gadamy i czekamy.

Przez ten czas poszerzył ich ochronną bańkę na tyle, by mogli obaj schować się pod płachtą namiotu. Odczepił od (martwego już) jaka długi drut do mierzenia grubości śnieżnej pokrywy i teraz, leżąc na plecach usiłował przebić się na zewnątrz choć odrobinę.

Andrzej metodycznymi ruchami powiększał ich schronienie, wciąż jednak posłusznie trzymał się oparty o zwierzę. Jego choćby pośmiertne ciepło zapewniało choć ślad ochrony. 

\- JEST! - Smuga z radością poczuł jak nacisk na miernik ustępuje. Od razu zabrał się za robienie większego otworu w tamtym kierunku. 

Andrzej zerknął an niego jakoś niepewnie.

\- Posłuchaj, wiem, że okoliczności są jakie są, ale... - zawiesił głos i głucho dokończył - Może moglibyśmy jednak pogadać?

Zmęczone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego, gdy Smuga z niedowierzaniem przerwał pracę, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Ale, że teraz...?

Wilmowski powoli skinął głową, nerwowo zaciskając zęby.

\- O cokolwiek nie chodzi, Andrzeju, naprawdę uważam, że... że bez przeszkód możemy pogadać o tym później - orzekł ciężkim tonem podróżnik, na nowo podejmując wysiłek wydrążenia dziury na powietrze. 

\- A jeśli nie będzie żadnego "później"? 

Szare oczy wróciły więc na niego. Smuga uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Zawsze jest jakieś "później". Nie zostaniemy tutaj. Obiecuję. Zaraz dostaniemy więcej tlenu i wezmę się za tunel... - westchnął lekko i dodał - To, o czym chcesz pogadać, raczej nie ucieknie, więc...

\- Ale ty uciekniesz. Tutaj nie masz jak - odparł Andrzej, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. 

Smuga skrzywił się lekko, ale potem skapitulował.

\- A jeśli ci obiecam, że nie ucieknę? Że cię wysłucham i nie będę się migał? Przy pierwszej okazji, nie pod tonami śniegu i nie podczas nawałnicy, ogólnie najlepiej NIE w cholernych Himalajach. Czy tak możemy się umówić?

Wilmowski poczekał, aż ich oczy znów się spotkały. Wtedy powoli skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję ci.

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.  
A potem już nie zerknął na przyjaciela ani raz, poświęcając cały zasób sił na wydostanie ich spod śniegu. Zajęło mu to jednak dużo krócej niż przypuszczał, bo zwyczajnie zawalił na siebie naruszoną dziurami część dachu.  
Niemal zniknął pod śniegiem, ale jednocześnie do małej klitki wdarło się światło.

Wilmowski z paniką zaczął rozgarniać śnieg, pilnując się jednak, by nie krzyczeć do niego.  
Jeszcze by im kolejnej lawiny trzeba było!

\- Żyję, żyję! - wycharczał podróżnik, powoli siadając, gdy lodowate rękawice rozpaczliwie wygrzebały go na powierzchnię.

Wilmowski spojrzał na niego z udręką.

\- Mógłbyś choć czasami uważać? - syknął, z wyrzutem dźgając go w ramię.

\- Uważałem! - Smuga udał urażonego - Po za tym wiedziałem, że mnie odkopiesz!

Wilmowski sam przed sobą musiał wtedy przyznać, że przewrócił oczami tylko po to, by przestać się bezmyślnie gapić w iskrzące się radością oczy przyjaciela. Właśnie... przyjaciela. 

Nie powinien wiedzieć, jak błyszczą jego oczy, gdy się cieszy, jak zwykle tak zimna, stalowa szarość staje się ciepła, gdy jest rozbawiony. Nie powinien.  
I z każdym dniem coraz gorzej szło mu ukrywanie tego, że wie... wie jak Smuga unosi wargi w półuśmiechu zarówno, gdy się cieszy, jak i gdy po prostu myśli, jak jego wzrok lodowacieje w chwili nerwowego napięcia. Jak cicho się śmieje, zawsze lekko zagryzając policzek lub wargę, jak zawsze wtedy najpierw zaczynają się śmiać jego oczy.  
Nie umiał orzec, kiedy to zauważył... kiedy z jakąś obawą szukał jego wzroku, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Kiedy zaczął szukać jego dłoni, kiedy podjął starania, by częściej widzieć ten uśmiech.  
Nie umiał orzec.

Może to było jakoś przy okazji wspólnych wypraw? Może gdy obserwował jak Smuga spędzał czas z Tomkiem? Może gdy czuł nadchodzącą po niego śmierć i siedział przy nim w namiocie, ściskając wstrząsną drgawkami dłoń? Czy to dobre chwile sprawiły, że cieszył go każdy jeden uśmiech tego człowieka, czy raczej odwrotnie, to wizja jego utarty, coś w nim odblokowała...? Nie wiedział. 

Ale wiedział, że gdy Smuga się o tym dowie, nic między nimi już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.  
Jakkolwiek Smuga nie zareaguje na prawdę, to będzie koniec ich dotychczasowej relacji. 

Więc odciągał tę chwilę jak mógł najbardziej. Smuga przestał uciekać, ale właśnie wtedy na nowo zaczął wycofywać się Wilmowski. Przez resztę wyprawy czul się koszmarnie.  
Przecież nie okłamywał go... prawda? Czy jednak...?  
Próbował setki razy przeanalizować ich relację. Szukał takich swoich zawahań u Smugi, szukał jego spojrzeń czy gestów. Szukał choć cienia nadziei, że może jest szansa, by oni dwaj... by oni... by to między nimi... było czymś więcej... 

Z każdym dniem bał się coraz bardziej.

Niemal złamał się w chwili, gdy całą ich wyprawę okazała się zwieńczyć miażdżąca porażka.  
Badacze, usiłując wydobyć złoto, naruszyli wybuchami skalę tak bardzo, że krótko po ich odjeździe i śmierci Michała, cała się zawaliła. Rzeka zmieniła koryto, a zwały skał były wszystkim, co wędrowcy zastali we wskazanym miejscu.  
I wtedy, stojąc wobec żywiołu, który upomniał się o swój skarb i dociął jego drogę na świat, Wilmowski przez jedną chwilkę widział gorzkie rozczarowanie w oczach Smugi. Przez jedną, jedyną. I nie starczyło mu odwagi, by coś z tym zrobić.  
Smuga odsunął się, usiadł na kamieniu i spokojnie wyjaśnił reszcie, co zapewne się stało w tej kotlinie. Już nie wyglądał na choć odrobinę zawiedzionego. Po prostu pogodził się z takim stanem rzeczy.  
Reszta też szybko przeszła do spokojnej akceptacji wielkiej przegranej. To najbardziej właśnie dziwiło Pandita, gdy zaczęli wracać przez góry do Indii, że cała grupka cieszyła się wyprawą, choć wyszło na to, że nie będą z niej mieli nic po za zwiedzeniem gór no i przeżyciem śnieżnej nawałnicy.  
Tylko Andrzej jakoś nie uczestniczył w rozmowach.  
Z każdą godziną byli bliżej końca wyprawy. Mógłby w sumie przeciągnąć to do Europy, ale... tak, właśnie, póki Smuga sam nie spyta, to mógł przecież... mógłby spróbować zawiesić ten temat  
Spróbował.  
Nie wyszło.

****

Pukanie we framugę pokoju wyrwało Wilmowskiego z ostatniego oceniania mapy z naniesioną na nią przebytą trasą. Przeszli niezły kawał drogi, nie ma co!

\- Proszę wejść! - zawołał po angielsku, jako że po powrocie Pandit nalegał, by zatrzymali się jeszcze na chwilę na dworze maharadży i na dobrą sprawę, mógł to być każdy. 

\- Cześć.

Wilmowski podskoczył na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Odwrócił się od razu, szczerze zaskoczony.

Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Bosman powiedział, że mnie szukałeś. Że chcesz ze mną pogadać i to najlepiej teraz, zaraz, natychmiast - uśmiechnął się krzywo na te słowa, ale szybko spoważniał - Obiecałem nie uciekać, więc oto jestem - przeszedł przez pokój i przysiadł na parapecie, patrząc wyczekująco na Andrzeja. Zapadła cisza. 

Wilmowski po raz pierwszy w życiu miał po prostu ochotę skręcić Nowickiemu kark.  
Cholerny Tadek i jego pomysły!


	3. The Name of the Game (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Najtrudniejsza rozmowa w życiu najbardziej upartych ludzi, którzy myśleli, że wiedzą już o sobie wszystko.

Gdy cisza się przeciągnęła i nic nie wskazywało na to, by Wilmowski kwapił się do jej zakończenia, Smuga uniósł lekko brwi. Zawahał się.

\- Nie chcesz rozmawiać... - orzekł powoli - Bosman po prostu znów robi sobie żarty ze wszystkich - pokręcił lekko głową i spokojnie skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Nie - Andrzej przeklął w myśli to, jak słabo zabrzmiał w tamtej chwili jego głos - Nie, nie, zostań.

Smuga zastygł w pół kroku, zmarszczył z namysłem brwi.

\- Trzy "nie"? - wyraźnie zdezorientowany ocenił go zaniepokojonym już lekko spojrzeniem - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Trochę... powiedzmy... - Wilmowski z trudem nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca, by się uspokoić - Zostań, proszę... muszę... muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

Teraz szare spojrzenie uważnie prześwidrowało go niemal na wylot. Smuga z wahaniem pokiwał głową. Nie usiadł już z powrotem, tylko zamarł w bezruchu ze dwa metry od niego i czekał.

\- Dobra, teraz to już się boję - uznał cicho, gdy zazwyczaj tak opanowany geograf teraz ledwo opanował napięcie na tyle, by usiąść na pryczy - Nie owijaj w bawełnę, mów po prostu co jest grane i jak mogę ci pomóc.

\- Tego się nie da tak po prostu powiedzieć - Wilmowski westchnął lekko - Nieważne ile dni będę wymyślał przebieg tej rozmowy... i tak wyjdzie nieludzko niezręczna.

Zaniepokojenie Smugi ustąpiło miejsca trosce.

\- Dobra, no to niech będzie niezręczna, to dla nas nic nowego - zadecydował spokojnie - Jedziesz z tematem.

\- Janie... - ciężkie spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego - Ten jeden raz ośmielam się prosić, byś zachował powagę i mnie nie ponaglał... dobrze?

\- Przepraszam - zmitygował się Smuga, ale wciąż wyczekująco na niego patrzył.

Wilmowski westchnął ponownie, wskazał mu krzesła przy małym biurku pod ścianą.

\- Mógłbyś proszę usiąść?

\- Andrzej, naprawdę zaczynasz mnie przerażać - ciemne brwi podniosły się po raz kolejny, Smuga co prawda usiadł, ale ani na chwilę nie oderwał od niego wzroku.

Geograf odetchnął głęboko, zamykając na chwilkę oczy. Serce waliło mu już na poziomie gardła.

\- Długo się znamy, prawda?

\- Trzynaście lat bodajże - zgodził się spokojnie Smuga.

\- Właśnie... to... to obiektywnie długo.

\- Mhm.

\- Dobrze się znamy... dość dobrze... - Wilmowski urwał na chwilę, ale oto panika kolejny raz uderzyła w niego, gdy zobaczył jak Smuga marszczy z namysłem brwi. Nagle pokręcił głową - Wiesz, co? Może jednak nie dziś... nie, to nie ma znaczenia, odpuśćmy sobie i...

\- Andrzej - głos Smugi był łagodny, wręcz kojący - Teraz to ty uciekasz.

\- Co? N-nie, nie, ja po prostu... - Wilmowski ponownie głębiej nabrał powietrza, ale tym razem już w niczym mu to nie pomogło. Zawarł kurczowo powieki, w myśli policzył do dziesięciu.

Nagle cały lekko zadygotał. Smuga usiadł obok niego, delikatnie nakrywając swoją dłonią konwulsyjnie zaciśniętą rękę przyjaciela. Posłał mu uspokajające spojrzenie.

\- Posłuchaj... o cokolwiek nie chodzi, przestań się bać mojej reakcji, dobrze? Nie potępiłeś mnie nigdy, więc i ja ciebie nie potępię. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, czy o co tam chodzi... jestem po twojej stronie, jasne? Po prostu powiedz mi, co jest grane.

Wilmowski nie zdążył się nawet zastanowić. Mocno objął jego dłoń swoją, wplatając palce w ciasnym uchwycie, wręcz atawistycznie szukając jego ciepła. Smuga nie próbował cofnąć ręki, tylko mocniej oddał gest.

\- Boję się... - mruknął cicho Andrzej.

\- Kogoś? Czegoś?

\- Nie... boję się, że... że mnie znienawidzisz.

Smuga prychnął lekko.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, co by to musiało być.

Wilmowski chaotycznie pokręcił głową, nie unosząc na niego wzroku.

\- Ej - druga dłoń lekko potrąciła jego ramię - Popatrz na mnie.

Uniósł na niego wzrok z bolesną świadomością, że może to być ostatni raz, gdy ten oczy patrzą na niego tak życzliwie. Cała ufność w nich, cała wiara, cała sympatia i bezpośrednia chęć pomocy... to wszystko już niedługo nie będzie dla niego... ustąpi miejsca zdumieniu, może nawet zgrozie, może obrzydzeniu czy złości.  
I on na to zasługiwał.  
Czuł, że jeśli Smuga się wścieknie, on przyjmie ten wybuch bez walki. Zasługiwał na potępienie. Tylko skończony idiota mógł zrobić coś takiego...

\- Jestem po twojej stronie, choćby przeciwko nam stał cały świat, jasne? Nie ma nic na tym świecie, co mogłoby sprawić, że cię znienawidzę. Sam pomyśl... tyle razem przeszliśmy... tyle małych błędów, pomyłek czy starć... to wszystko już za nami - Smuga ciasno zawarł dłoń na jego palcach - Nic z tego nie zdołało nas skłócić. Nie wiem, czym się tak martwisz, ale po prostu nie masz powodu. Zrozumiano?

Wilmowski słabo pokiwał głową.

\- To dobrze. Domyślam się, że temat jest dla ciebie ciężki... dlatego to Tadek nas wrobił w rozmowę, zgaduję, że po prostu mu się wygadałeś, że nie wiesz jak mnie zagadać. Więc powoli... boisz się mojej negatywnej reakcji... dlaczego?

\- Dlatego, że odkąd sięgam pamięcią, unikałeś takich sytuacji jak ognia - wymamrotał niemrawo Wilmowski, patrząc teraz w kierunku okna.

Smuga zawahał się.

\- Masz zamiar mnie zabić?

\- Janie... prosiłem cię...

\- Nie, ale ja poważnie! - Smuga uniósł brwi - O ile pamiętam, to właśnie tego unikam jak ognia.

\- Tego i czegoś jeszcze... - Wilmowski zawiesił głos.

Widział jak przyjaciel namyśla się przez chwilę, nim rzucił spokojnie:

\- Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Próbuję nie dać się zabić, to wszystko.

\- Unikasz zaangażowania - wykrztusił głucho geograf.

\- Tak... znaczy, to zależy... zależy co masz na myśli.

\- Relacje międzyludzkie.

\- O matko i córko - Smuga westchnął cierpiętniczo - Andrzeju, przerabialiśmy to dokładnie jedenaście lat temu. Moja opinia nie uległa zmianie. Nie unikam niczego, po prostu to... - odetchnął ciężko i uniknął dokończenia - Ale czemu i kiedy niby ta rozmowa zeszła na mnie? To TY miałeś problem, nie ja i moje relacje lub też ich brak.

\- Nie powiedziałeś nigdy, czemu ich unikasz.

\- Nie unikam.

\- Unikasz - Wilmowski spojrzał na niego jakoś smutno - Czemu? Boisz się związać z kimś? Boisz się czegoś konkretnego czy...

Kolejne ciężkie westchnięcie. Smuga pokręcił głową, z rezygnacją mruknął:

\- Po prostu nie umiem.

\- Nie umiesz, ale czego...?

\- Wszystkiego - powoli uniósł drugą dłoń do swojej skroni i stuknął w nią placami - Coś tam się nie zgadza i... i po prostu... po prostu powiedzmy, że od zawsze byłem w tej kwestii wybrakowany - wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i dokończył - popsuty, można by rzec.

\- Nie ma w tobie nic popsutego - Andrzej usłyszał nagle swój własny, stanowczy głos.

Smuga tylko parsknął lekko.

\- Jest i to więcej niż sądzisz... ale to nie jest dobry temat i... i mieliśmy mówić o twoim problemie.

\- Poniekąd już mówimy, choć nie nazwałbym tego "problemem".

Smuga wreszcie wrócił do niego spojrzeniem, wydawał się już zupełnie nie rozumieć.

\- Denerwowałeś się, jakbyś miał właśnie jakiś problem... ale no dobrze, miałem cię przecież nie ponaglać... - zawiesił na chwilę głos - Więc jakbyś nazwał to coś, o czym mieliśmy pogadać?

\- Uczuciem - głuchy głos zabrzmiał bardzo słabo.

Zdezorientowanie podróżnika jeszcze wzrosło.

\- Jeśli chcesz jakiejkolwiek pomocy w tej kwestii, to jestem ostatnią znaną mi osobą, która umiałaby ci pomóc... ale oczywiście mogę cię wysłuchać - dodał szybko, zapewniającym tonem.

Wilmowski postanowił więc skupić się na tej drugiej części wypowiedzi.

\- Tak? Dziękuję...

\- Jestem dla ciebie cały czas... po prostu powiedz, co się dzieje - Smuga wstał z pryczy, by nalać im obu wody - Więc, całość sprowadza się do problemu z kobietą? Aleś mnie wystraszył tym wstępem, cholera - zaśmiał się lekko i rzucił - No, mów, już nie przerywam. Znam ją? Co jest? W czym problem?

\- To... to nie jest... - Wilmowski zawarł mocno szczęki i wręcz siłą wymusił dokończenie zdania - To nie jest... kobieta.

Smuga zawahał się może na sekundę, potem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co za różnica? - mruknął, ale nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy - To tego się tak bałeś? Ta moja opinia i tak dalej... że cię znienawidzę... rany, no nie osłabiaj mnie, Andrzeju, przecież mnie znasz. Mówiąc oględnie, póki ktoś nie robi tym krzywdy mi albo komuś innemu, mam to po prostu gdzieś. Dotyczy to wiary, poglądów... związków... wszystkiego po prostu. Bez wyjątków.

Wilmowski bezsensownie pokiwał głową.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął cicho.

Smuga wrócił na swoje miejsce obok niego i posłał mu wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Więc...?

\- Więc problem w tym, że nie wiem, jak ta osoba mogłaby zareagować.

Smuga rozłożył ręce.

\- Siedząc tak tutaj ze mną się nie dowiesz - uświadomił go łagodnie rozbawionym tonem - Odwagi i do boju.

\- To znaczy...?

\- To znaczy, idź do tej osoby i po prostu jej powiedz.

\- A jeśli będzie o to zła?

\- To źle trafiłeś z uczuciami i poszukaj kogoś lepszego... Ostatni idiota byłby o to zły, tylko ktoś taki, jasne? Nie doceniasz się. Ale to przecież już wiemy - orzekł Smuga spokojnie - A mam nadzieję, że to osoba inteligenta...

\- Nawet bardzo.

\- No, to nie powinno być problemu, tak? - Smuga zawahał się - Chyba, że nie wiesz, czy może na ciebie spojrzeć inaczej niż na kumpla?

\- No właśnie w tym problem.

\- Hm. Rozumiem - chwilę zbierał myśli - Jeśli chcesz mojej opinii, to po prostu kawa na ławę. Idź i spytaj.

\- Prosto z mostu?

\- Prosto z mostu - zgodził się stanowczo podróżnik - Jesteście obaj dorosłymi ludźmi, po prostu załatw to szybko i bezboleśnie. No co? - uniósł brwi, widząc jak Wilmowski leciutko się uśmiechnął na te słowa.

\- Chyba masz rację.

\- Cieszę się. Zrobisz tak?

\- Chyba tak... - Wilmowski mówił powoli i cicho.

\- Przy pierwszej okazji?

\- Mh... mam nadzieję, że tak, jeśli starczy mi odwagi.

Smuga westchnął z rozgoryczeniem.

\- A tak dobrze szło! No weź, bez takich! Oczywiście, że ci starczy... jeśli moje gadanie nie wystarczy, to zwerbuję Tadka i będzie cię tak długo nękał, że dla świętego spokoju pójdziesz pogadać z tobą osobą!

Wilmowski miał poczucie czarnego humoru i przez chwilę niemal chciał się roześmiać.  
Ale to z jaką pewnością Smuga mówił o tej sprawie, bez śladu żalu roztrząsając kwestię wyznania uczuć sympatii Andrzeja, mówiło samo za siebie.  
On nie miał nawet cienia podejrzenia, że mogło chodzić o niego.

\- Obejdzie się bez pomocy Tadka - uznał cicho - Po prostu... obawiam się, że ta osoba nie wie o tym... ile dla mnie znaczy... ja... ja próbowałem dawać jej sygnał ale...

\- Nie ma reakcji? - dokończył za niego Smuga ponuro.

\- Mhm.

\- Może jednak nie jest aż tak inteligenty...?

\- Janie.

\- Przepraszam - Smuga uniósł dłonie - Nie podważam twojego gustu. Nic z tych rzeczy... Skoro lubisz tego kogoś, na pewno jest... w porządku.

\- Jest wspaniały. I to nie tak, że ja go lubię... - zawiesił głos i z trudem dokończył - Myślę, że naprawdę go kocham.

\- Cieszę się - Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

\- Ale on o tym nie wie... - dokończył więc Wilmowski - I nie umiem pojąć czemu nie dopuszcza do siebie choćby podejrzenia, że mógłby tyle dla mnie znaczyć. To bardzo mądry człowiek. Ale też bardzo uparty. Najbardziej uparty jakiego znam - dodał znaczącym tonem.

Smuga rozbroił go jednak zupełnie, bo tylko zaśmiał się cicho i orzekł:

\- No, no. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś mnie w tym przebije!

Andrzej miał ochotę zrzucić go na podłogę. Podróżnik za jasną cholerę nie łapał zgrzytu.

\- Ale... nie odpowiedziałeś mi - nagle Smuga zawahał się na chwilę - Czy ja go znam?

Wilmowski wziął głęboki wdech i wyznał cicho:

\- Tak. I to dość dobrze.

Długa chwila ciszy.  
Smuga myślał...  
Chyba po kolei analizował znane mu osoby pod kątem "Kto jest bardziej uparty ode mnie?"  
Gdy zaczął liczyć coś na palcach, zginając je kolejno, Andrzej nie wytrzymał:

\- Znam go bardzo długo. On mnie też.

\- Cicho, myślę - Smuga zerknął na niego jakby się upewniał - Nie Tadek, bo wtedy na cholerę ci ja...

\- Co? Nie! Cholera, nie, w żadnym wypadku nie jest to Tadek! - Wilmowski z trudem powstrzymał irytację - Rusz głową!

\- No przecież ruszam - Smuga zawahał się ponownie, ale chyba nikt nie przychodził mu do głowy, bo spytał - Czy ja go lubię?

\- Chryste Panie, jak możesz nie rozumieć?!

\- No... no nie rozumiem - przyznał powoli Smuga - Przepraszam - dodał cicho - Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, to chyba po prostu musisz mi powiedzieć, o kim mowa. Nie mam pojęcia, co to za jeden... po prostu nie wiem.

Wilmowski z rozpaczą wyłapał skruchę w jego tonie.

\- Boję się, że ten ktoś widzi we mnie tylko przyjaciela.

\- Mhm. Chyba przed każdym związkiem tak jest, no nie? Znaczy... ja tam się nie znam, ale... ale myślałem, że właśnie od przyjaźni zaczyna się coś... więcej - wydusił Smuga niezręcznie.

Wilmowski ujrzał światełko w tunelu.

\- Tak. Dokładnie, masz rację. Z wieloletniej przyjaźni może wyrosnąć coś większego... coś pięknego.

Smuga pokiwał głową w zadumie i gestem poprosił o kontynuowanie tematu.

\- Więc?

\- Więc podałem ci już wszystkie wskazówki i...

\- Mógłbyś jaśniej?

\- Nie, Janie, nie mógłbym jaśniej - Wilmowski ukrył twarz w dłoniach, całkowicie załamany rozmową ze Smugą.

Ten tylko bezradnie pokręcił głową.

\- Dalej nie wiem, o kim mówisz. To wszystko się nie łączy i...

\- Mówię o kimś, kto zmienił moje życie. Kogo miałem za przyjaciela przez kilkanaście lat. To była najpiękniejsza przyjaźń mojego życia i panicznie boję się ją zniszczyć, ale czuję.... czuję, że po prostu okłamuję cię nie mówiąc ci i...

\- Czekaj, chwila moment, skąd tam ja? - przerwał mu Smuga - Nie rozumiem. Co mi do tego i...

\- Wszystko!

\- A tak bardziej jasno...? - podróżnik nieśmiało przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jak ktoś tak mądry może nie widzieć, że go kocham?!

\- Może po prostu nie jest mądry...? - podsunął mu Smuga słabo, wyraźnie usiłując mu jakoś pomóc - Albo powinieneś mówić mu jaśniej...? Jeśli rozmawiasz z nim tak jak w tej chwili ze mną, to...

\- To co?

\- To zapewne właśnie dlatego nie wie, że go kochasz. Po prostu nie rozumie, co mówisz. Wybacz... - rozłożył ręce - Ale na przykład ja ciebie zupełnie nie rozumiem w tej chwili i...

\- Mam mówić jaśniej? - spytał stanowczo Wilmowski.

\- No... to znaczy....

\- Tak czy nie?

\- Tak. Proszę, mów jaśniej.

\- Dobrze... - Wilmowski nabrał powietrza na zapas i wyrzucił z siebie - Nie przyszedłem tu po żadną radę. Przyszedłem tutaj... bo... bo mówiłem o tobie.

\- O mnie? - Smuga uniósł znów brwi.

\- Tak. O tobie.

\- Ale, że w której chwili, bo...

\- Cały czas! - teraz Andrzej niemal krzyknął z rozpaczy - Cały cholerny czas! To nie jest ktoś, ta osoba czy coś! To jesteś TY. Mówiłem o tobie. O nas!

\- Em... mhm.

\- Nie rozumiesz? - wydusił słabo Andrzej, widząc jego minę.

Smuga nieśmiało skinął głową.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Biedny Wilmowski zawarł dłonie na głowie i wydusił z desperacją:

\- To ciebie kocham. Jasne? Ciebie. Mówiłem o tobie. O najlepszym, najbardziej upartym człowieku, którego znam i który nie widzi, że od kilku lat go jasna cholera KOCHAM!

Przez długą chwilę w pokoju panowała zupełna cisza.  
Wilmowski nie spojrzał na niego. Czekał na reakcję. Na drwiący śmiech, na niedowierzanie. Może nawet na oburzenie. Może nawet na cios.  
Ale wciąż była tylko cisza.

Gdy Smuga nareszcie odezwał, jego głos był odarty ze wszelkich emocji.  
Powiedział tylko jedno słowo.

\- Nie.

Wilmowski gwałtownie podniósł na niego wzrok. Był zbyt zdziwiony, by się zmieszać.

\- Nie? - powtórzył, ledwo dobywając głosu - Ale co "nie"?

\- Nie kochasz mnie. Nie możesz.

Takiej reakcji Wilmowski nie przewidział zupełnie. Otworzył usta, ale zamknął je z powrotem.

\- Ale...

\- Nie możesz mnie kochać, jasne?! - po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna usłyszał, by Smuga podniósł na kogoś głos.

Na dodatek zerwał się na równe nogi, wyraźnie zły odsunął się aż pod okno, nie patrząc przy tym na Andrzeja.

\- Czemu...? - wydusił cicho Wilmowski, zupełnie nie mając pojęcia co mógłby innego odpowiedzieć wobec takich słów.

Smuga z frustracją zawarł obie dłonie na parapecie, pochylił głowę, kuląc się lekko. Zupełnie jakby coś zadawało mu okropny ból. Jakby to Andrzej i jego słowa go męczyły.

\- Nie możesz - wyszeptał słabo.

\- Niby czemu nie mogę? - syknął z nagłym zniecierpliwieniem Wilmowski - Wiesz, że to tak nie działa? Uczucia nie mają opcji "można, nie można"!

\- Nie możesz mnie kochać! - w jego głosie zabrzmiała szczera rozpacz - Każdego.... każdego, cholera, ale nie MNIE!

Uparł się, jak mantrę powtarzał tylko, że nie można... że nie da się... że tak po prostu nie może być.

Wilmowski usilnie zwalczył złość. Wstał. Ostrożnym krokiem podszedł do zgarbionego nad oknem Smugi.

\- Posłuchaj... dla ciebie to może być szok, ale ja już... spędziłem kilka lat na rozmyślaniu o tym i...

\- I nadal nie dotarło do ciebie, że nie możesz i nie powinieneś mnie kochać? - warknął na niego Smuga, bez śladu dawnej wyrozumiałości czy spokoju.

Był wściekły, zwyczajnie i po ludzku wnerwiony do granic rozsądku.

\- Janie...

\- Każdego - wydusił z nagłym załamaniem w głosie, spojrzał mu w oczy wręcz z goryczą - Mogłeś mieć każdego człowieka na tej ziemi... musiałeś wybrać sobie akurat mnie...? - przez chwilę Andrzej miał wręcz wrażanie, że głos Smugi się załamał.

Ale nie zdążył go nawet chwycić za ramię. Smuga po prostu wyszedł z pokoju, wściekły i rozgoryczony, zupełnie jakby Wilmowski zakochując się w nim, wyrządził mu ogromną krzywdę.

Andrzej stał z bezradnie opuszczonymi rękami pośrodku pokoju.

Już chyba wolałby dostać w twarz, niż słyszeć tak nieludzki ból i zawód w tym jednym głosie. Widzieć jak wielkie jest rozczarowanie Smugi, przez krótki moment wyraźnie odbijające się w jego oczach.  
Nigdy wcześniej te oczy na nikogo tak nie patrzyły. Na nikogo.

"Dlaczego akurat ja...?"

\- Ale ja cię nie wybrałem... - szepnął słabo, choć gniewna sylwetka już dawno zniknęła mu z oczu - Tego się nie wybiera...

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Andrzej Wilmowski pożałował wtedy gorzko, że w ogóle dał się namówić i cokolwiek komuś powiedział o swoich uczuciach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeszcze nie jest koniec, please don't kill me


	4. Someone you loved (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czasami wszystkie plany, po prostu wszystkie idą źle.  
> Czasami kończy się coś, w co nigdy nikt nie wierzył, że mogłoby się skończyć.

Andrzej Wilmowski potrzebował raptem dziesięciu minut, by uspokoić się całkowicie. Był w końcu jednym z najbardziej opanowanych ludzi w tej okolicy, a tak przynajmniej nazywała go reszta - ta mniej opanowana reszta. Ledwie ochłonął z emocji po nieoczekiwanym zakończeniu rozmowy ze Smugą, wyszedł z budynku bez śladu zdenerwowania.  
Nie szukał Smugi po okolicy. Nie biegał, nawet się nie rozglądał.  
Udał się prosto do drugiego odpowiedzialnego człowieka...

Pandit nawet nie próbował udawać zaskoczenia na jego widok, gdy geograf stanął w progu jego domu. Uniósł lekko brwi, ale było w tym geście więcej wyczekiwania niż zdumienia.

\- Jest tutaj? - spytał po prostu Wilmowski, wymownie wskazując mieszkanie za plecami Davasarmana.

Pandit spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Sahibie, myślę, że nie ucieszy was wiadomość, jaką dla was mam.

\- Od Smugi? - upewnił się Wilmowski, usilnie nie okazując po sobie jak wiele to dla niego znaczy.

Ale Pandit na pewno i tak to wiedział. Patrzył na niego spokojnie, teraz skinął powoli głową.

\- Tak.

\- A czy... nie mogę go zobaczyć? - gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, spróbował ugodowo - Proszę mnie posłuchać, cokolwiek on powiedział, mógł być po prostu pod wpływem emocji i...

\- Nic nie powiedział - Pandit pokręcił głową - Tylko wiadomość dla was.

\- Tak? - Andrzej z tlącą się wciąż nadzieją czekał na coś w stylu "proszę, daj mi trochę czasu".

A usłyszał tylko jedno słowo.  
Jedno jedyne słowo, które przekazał mu przyjaciel odchodząc z jego życia.

\- "Przepraszam".

Ogromny ciężar zgniótł mu klatkę piersiową. Powoli wydusił:

\- Czy on tutaj jest? - znów mu nie odpowiedziano, więc z desperacją zaczął - Pandit, proszę...

\- Jest - przerwał mu nagle Hindus łagodnie - I nic mu nie grozi. Ale nie wróci z wami do Europy - teraz to Davasarman patrzył na niego ze szczerym współczuciem.

\- Ale... - Wilmowski nie dokończył.

No tak.  
W sumie to czego on się właściwie spodziewał?  
Szczęśliwego zakończenia całej sprawy? Jakiejś radości czy zapału...? Początku czegoś wspaniałego...? Nagłego zapomnienia o wszystkim, jakby nie było wcale tego wywodu o tym, że czegoś nie można... że on nie umie...

Czy on naprawdę choć przez chwilę był aż tak naiwny, by wierzyć, że to wszystko może skończyć się dobrze?

Teraz sam już nie mógł nadziwić się temu. Jak mógł być tak głupi.  
Jak mógł choć przez chwilę łudzić się i...

\- Jasne - wymamrotał wreszcie słabo - Miej na niego oko, dobrze?

Pandit niezręcznie pokiwał głową.  
Odprowadził posępnym spojrzeniem oddalającego się Wilmowskiego, dopóki ten nie zniknął za budynkiem.

Dopiero wtedy westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się przez ramię do wnętrza domu.

\- Uważam, że źle do tego podchodzisz.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz... - padł zmęczony, słaby szept.

Nikt nie rozumiał.  
Znów został z tym wszystkim sam.  
Choć tym razem wszyscy byli przekonani, że zrobił to z własnej woli. I chyba to właśnie bolało go w tym najbardziej.  
Że oni nie zapomną...  
Nie wybaczą.  
Oni wszyscy, Tomek... bosman Nowicki... Andrzej...  
Oni wszyscy już nigdy nie wybaczą tego, jak bardzo ich wtedy rozczarował.

****

\- Płyniemy dzisiaj? - Tomek nareszcie dopadł ojca na prywatnym jachcie, którym maharadża zapewnił im transport do Europy.

Wilmowski skinął spokojnie głową.

\- Tak, już i tak masz ogromne zaległości w roku szkolnym.

\- Ale... - Tomek urwał zdumiony.

Dotąd jego szkoła nigdy nie była powodem wcześniejszego powrotu. Przecież sam nadrabiał sobie materiał i nigdy nie miał problemów z edukacją.  
Teraz z szokiem ocenił kamienną minę ojca. Zawahał się.

\- Chodzi o coś z panem Smugą?

\- Nie, dlaczego tak sądzisz? - Wilmowski uniósł lekko brwi.

\- No bo... Szykujemy się do powrotu, a jego... nie ma? - Tomek rozejrzał się po właściwie gotowym do drogi statku.  
Nie widział Smugi od zeszłego dnia.

Wilmowski chwilę patrzył na syna rozdartym wzrokiem, nim mruknął usilnie spokojnym tonem:

\- Pan Smuga zostaje jak na razie. Zatrzymały go pewne sprawy i...

\- Tato - Tomek z wyrzutem uniósł brwi - Miałeś z nim porozmawiać.

\- I porozmawiałem - Wilmowski spokojnie skinął głową, mimochodem odnotowując, jak ponuro słuchający ich Nowicki westchnął bezgłośnie - Nie twoja wina, Tadku. Próbowaliśmy, nie wyszło, zdarza się i...

\- Chwileczkę! Naprawdę rozmawiałeś z panem Smugą? - przerwał im Tomek na wskroś zdezorientowanym tonem.

\- Tak. Wczoraj wieczorem.

\- Ale... I... i co? Jak odpowiedział i...?

\- To właściwie jest jego odpowiedź tak jakby - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się smutno - My wracamy, on zostaje - widząc jak mina syna się zmienia, dodał jakoś zbolało - Nie złość się na niego, Tomku. Niczego innego nie można było oczekiwać i...

\- Ale on kłamie! - oczy Tomka zabłysły gniewem - On...

\- Tomku...

\- On cię kocha, ja jestem pewien!

\- Tomku - łagodny głos przedarł się przez jego rozgoryczony okrzyk. Wilmowski patrzył na syna z wyrozumiałym żalem, ale zupełnie jakby to nie o niego chodziło. Jakby to Tomkowi wyrządzono krzywdę, której nie umiał zrozumieć - Widzisz... czasami dorośli kłócą się między sobą i muszą... muszą od siebie czasami odpocząć. Pan Smuga nie działa spontanicznie. Potrzebuje czasu do namysłu, po prostu. Nie można go za to winić i...

\- Ale tak nie można!! - Tomek miał w głosie szczery zawód - On... on tak nie może zrobić!

Przez jedną chwilę Wilmowski widział tylko uderzające podobieństwo do innego okrzyku "nie możesz!". Tomek nie wydawał się jednak nawet w połowie tak rozbity zmianami, jak wtedy Smuga. Był po prostu zawiedziony i rozżalony.

\- Nie zostawimy tak tego, prawda? - z rozpaczą spojrzał na bosmana.

Tadek nie odpowiedział mu. Nie miał uporu w oczach, tylko bezradną rezygnację.

\- Ale... - Tomek wrócił wzrokiem na ojca. I ujrzał to samo spojrzenie ponurej akceptacji z takim stanem rzeczy. Cofnął się o krok... potem o drugi... a potem po prostu się odwrócił i poszedł przed siebie.

Gorzko rozczarowany przyjacielem wycofał się do kajuty na statku.A może nie był już rozczarowany Smugą... ale i nimi wszystkimi...

\- Tomku... - spróbował Andrzej, ale widząc zaciętą w gniewie sylwetkę syna, odpuścił.

Oparł się o burtę i cicho westchnął.  
Napotkał zmęczony wzrok Nowickiego.

\- Brachu, przepraszam. Jak mówił Tomek, my byliśmy pewni i...

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie wasza wina. Tak już po prostu czasami jest - odetchnął głęboko i uznał ponurym tonem - Chyba muszę przegadać to Tomkiem. On nie rozumie i...

\- Smuga był dla niego wzorem. Jest po prostu zły na niego - Tadek nie dodał komentarza o własnym spojrzeniu na tę sprawę, ale jasnym było, że podzielał podejście Tomka.

Wszyscy byli cholernie rozczarowani Smugą i jego dziwną decyzją wycofania się bez żadnych wyjaśnień.  
No może nie wszyscy...  
Wilmowski był przede wszystkim rozczarowany samym sobą. Bo pozwolił sobie uwierzyć...

Z ciężkim sercem wsunął się do kajuty syna.

\- Tomku, posłuchaj mnie... - urwał na widok pustego pomieszczenia i tylko westchnął grobowo.

\- Nie ma go? - Tadek zajrzał mu przez ramię z umiarkowanym zdziwieniem.

Zupełnie jakby usiłował nie dać po sobie poznać, że naprawdę zdziwiony to byłby, gdyby Tomek tak to zostawił i nie poszedł zażądać wyjaśnień.

****

Tomek bez zadyszki wbiegł po stromych stopniach na taras za domem, w którym Pandit Davasarman kilka razy pokazywał im mapy i ekwipunek przed wyprawą. Był zbyt zły, by się męczyć. Rozejrzał się wokoło, już niemal dygocząc  
Znajoma sylwetka siedziała skulona pod barierką, z zamkniętymi oczami.  
Smuga oddychał głęboko, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

\- Popłynęli? - spytał cicho w hindi, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Powoli uniósł głowę i otworzył oczy.  
Od razu zerwał się z ziemi na widok przybysza.

\- Tomku... Co ty tutaj robisz? - autentycznie zdziwiony spojrzał na chłopca, który stał przed nim i teraz wbił w niego rozżarzone oczy.

\- Dlaczego? - wydusił Tomek z rozpaczą - Dlaczego pan z nas zrezygnował?

Smuga z trudem opanował mimikę.

\- Ale ja... Ja z nikogo nie zrezygnowałem, Tomku. Na pewno nie z was. Ja tylko...

\- Uciekł pan! Dlaczego?

\- Wcale nie uciekłem, Tomku, wynikły pewne sprawy i...

\- I co? I wycofał się pan tak po prostu?! Gdy tylko pojawiła się opcja utrudnień! Jak pan mógł?! - oczy Tomka jaśniały ogromnym bólem i wyrzutem - Po tym wszystkim co razem przeżyliśmy?! Pan nas tak wystawił! Jak pan... dlaczego akurat pan?! Czy to pana naprawdę aż tak przeraża, że ktoś pana kocha?!

Smuga opuścił wzrok.  
Gdyby kiedyś ktoś mu powiedział, że jakiś nastoletni dzieciak odbierze mu pewność siebie na tyle, że zmieszany ucieknie spojrzeniem, nie uwierzyłby.  
Tak samo jak nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że kiedyś ucieknie od Wilmowskiego...

\- Chcę was tylko chronić - wyszeptał wreszcie słabo.

\- Chronić?! - Tomek już nie panował nad gniewem - I dlatego nas pan zostawia?! Ludzie nienawidzą być zostawiani!! Mój tata zwłaszcza! A pan... Czego się pan tak cholernie boi, że jest to ważniejsze od nas... od mojego taty!? Jak pan mógł w ogóle?! Zna go pan tak dobrze, a mimo to go pan po prostu zostawił! Bo się pan bał! Uciekł pan! Po prostu pan uciekł! Czego się pan aż tak boi, obowiązków, odpowiedzialności?!

\- Że i was stracę - Smuga pokręcił głową powoli, nie unosząc wciąż wzroku na niego.

\- Straci pan, a i owszem! Pozwalając nam odpłynąć, straci pan to na zawsze! Jak pan... - chłopak urwał, widząc że jego słowa nie odnoszą skutku. Cofnął się o krok, gdy szare oczy wreszcie się na niego uniosły. Obdarzył Smugę suchym, niewymownie rozgoryczonym spojrzeniem - Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał... że człowiek, który nauczył mnie czym jest odwaga... będzie się bał stać czyjąś rodziną.

\- Tomku, ja... - Smuga uczynił ruch, jakby chciał złapać go za rękę. Ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Zrobił krok w tył. Miał szczerze zrozpaczony wzrok, gdy wykrztusił cicho - Ja naprawdę przepraszam... przykro mi... naprawdę.

Tomek patrzył na niego z żalem.  
Odwrócił się powoli.

\- I dobrze - syknął przez ramię, już na niego nie patrząc - Powinno być panu przykro.

Smuga patrzył za nim bez słowa, nie mając sił choćby odwrócić wzroku.  
Tomek szybkim krokiem wracał przez tłum w kierunku statku.  
Kilka razy otarł twarz dłonią, jakby coś bardzo przeszkadzało mu w ostrym widzeniu świata.

Podróżnik przygarbił się pokonany.  
Zawarł mocno obie dłonie, z nieludzkim wysiłkiem odwrócił wreszcie wzrok na ziemię.

\- Nie zrozumiałem ani słowa - Pandit wysunął się zza framugi, o którą dotąd stał oparty.

Ani rozdzierany bólem Tomek, ani Smuga nie zauważyli go wcześniej. Teraz ocenił Smugę stanowczym spojrzeniem

\- Wiem - syknął podróżnik, nie unosząc na niego wzroku.

\- Ale smutek w tym głosie poruszyłby umarłego... - Davasarman zawahał się na chwilę, nim orzekł zdecydowanie - I zgadzam się z nim całkowicie.

Smuga zacisnął szczęki.

\- Mówiłem ci już, co mną kieruje.

\- Mówiłeś, a jakże. Tylko jest drobna różnica... - zerknął na statek, który zaczął odbijać od brzegu - Tobą kieruje strach. A nimi jedyna siła, która może go pokonać.

Smuga nic nie odpowiedział. Wycofał się do budynku już ani raz nie zerkając na port.  
Pandit westchnął tylko z rezygnacją.  
Gra najwyraźniej została zakończona przegraną wszystkich zaangażowanych...

*****

_Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Pewnie nie spodziewałeś się tego listu. Pomimo całkiem zrozumiałego gniewu, jaki odczuwasz w stosunku do mnie, proszę, byś przeczytał ten list._  
_Uważam, że po tylu latach wspólnych wypraw, mam prawo nie opuszczać Cię bez słowa. Dlatego też zostawiam tę namiastkę pożegnania Panditowi (nie Ty jeden umiesz go poprosić o przysługę). Skoro to czytasz, my zapewne już zbliżamy się do lądu._  
_Przepraszam, że to piszę, wolałbym Ci to po prostu powiedzieć, ale nie jestem w stanie._  
_Może to i lepiej... proszę tylko, byś to przeczytał. Nie musisz odpisywać. Nie oczekuję od Ciebie refleksji, czy czegokolwiek. Proszę tylko, byś to przeczytał. Przez wzgląd na to, co mieliśmy kiedyś. Dobrze?_

_Czytasz dalej, więc mnie posłuchałeś. Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy._

_Na sam początek pragnę Cię przeprosić. Źle poprowadziłem naszą rozmowę. Powinienem był już na wstępie zaznaczyć, po co w ogóle Ci to mówię. Może wtedy nie poczułbyś się atakowany._  
_Byłem jednak zbyt zdenerwowany, by o tym wcześniej pomyśleć. Nie usprawiedliwiam się, w żadnym wypadku tak tego nie zrozum, po prostu ta rozmowa była chyba najtrudniejszą w moim życiu. Dlaczego? Bo bałem się, że zareagujesz dokładnie tak, jak zareagowałeś. Że uciekniesz._  
_Dlatego spędziłem przeszło trzy lata - tak liczę, że mniej więcej wyjdą trzy lata - na przekonywaniu siebie, że nie powinienem w ogóle z Tobą o tym rozmawiać. Że lepiej, byś po prostu nie wiedział. Teraz w sumie żałuję, że znalazłem w sobie odwagę na rozmowę. A raczej to Tadek nas wrobił... mniejsza o to._  
_Dlaczego się bałem? Bałem się zniszczyć to, co mamy... a raczej powinienem już napisać "mieliśmy". Nie kłamałem, ani nie ubarwiałem wtedy podczas naszej rozmowy w Hemis. Nasza relacja była najlepszym, co mnie spotkało. Dziękuję Ci za nią. Dziękuję, że wtedy spóźniłeś się na statek i popłynąłeś tym samym, co ja. Że mnie uratowałeś. Że tak długo gadałeś o tych wyprawach, że zasiałeś we mnie coś, co nigdy nie umarło... Po ucieczce z kraju myślałem, że nic dobrego już mnie nie spotka. Że wyczerpałem już dobre chwile swego życia. Że teraz już nigdzie nie poczuję się, jak w domu._  
_Myliłem się._  
_Ty stałeś się moim domem. Ty pokazałeś mi dom, pokazałeś mi świat._  
_Myślałem, że już nic mnie nie zdoła zachwycić... myliłem się ponownie._  
_Nigdy Ci tego nie mówiłem, ale gdyby nie Ty, nie dałbym sobie rady po śmierci Anny. Gdyby nie Twoja obecność... byłem przekonany, że zostałem już całkiem sam. Nie zostałem. Pomogłeś mi wtedy dużo bardziej, niż umiesz sobie wyobrazić._  
_To, że ktoś czeka w domu. Że komuś zależy, czy wrócę żywy. Że ktoś dopytuje się upierdliwie, czy zjadłem obiad. Że ktoś w nocy zamknął okno, gdy było zimno. Że komuś zależy._  
_Może to zabrzmi trywialnie... ale jest szczere. Odkąd zrozumiałem, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz, bałem się, że każda chwila może okazać się naszą ostatnią wspólną chwilą. Bałem się, że stracę i Ciebie. Że i Ty któregoś dnia po prostu znikniesz z mojego życia. I znów zostanę sam._  
_Odbiegłem nieco do tematu, wybacz. Ciężko mi nie podpadać w dygresje. Tyle chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, wiedząc, że zapewne już nigdy nie będę miał na to okazji._  
_Chciałbym Cię jeszcze raz przeprosić._  
_Że to zepsułem. Te nasze wyprawy, wieczory, ślęczenie nad mapami, kłócenie się w obcych językach dla żartu - pamiętasz, wymyśliłeś tę zabawę, gdy nie umiałem z nikim rozmawiać po tym jak Karscy uparli się zatrzymać Tomka dopóki nie będzie starszy. To było znacznie gorsze, niż odejście Anny. Dziękuję Ci, że wtedy przy mnie byłeś. Sam nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele dla mnie uczyniłeś przez te lata._  
_Przepraszam, że w zamian ja spłoszyłem Cię tak bardzo, że uciekłeś._  
_Pozwól, że teraz przejdę do właściwej części tej wiadomości._

_Janie, nigdy nie miałem zamiaru wywierać na Tobie żadnej presji. Podczas naszej rozmowy nie oczekiwałem od Ciebie niczego, tylko byś mnie wysłuchał. Poniekąd to zrobiłeś, nie mogę mieć pretensji. Nie mam ich. Nie do Ciebie. Winię tylko mój denny upór, by Ci o tym powiedzieć. Gdy zacząłeś się wycofywać na początku, powinienem był zakończyć rozmowę i po prostu nigdy Ci tego nie wyjawiać. Nie wiem już sam, czemu tego nie zrobiłem. Przepraszam. Może miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś po drodze też zobaczyłeś we mnie kogoś więcej, niż przyjaciela... pewnie tak. Przepraszam. Teraz jest mi niemożliwie głupio, gdy o tym myślę._  
_Gdybyś nie uciekł, lub gdybym ja podszedł do tematu inaczej, przez co nie musiałbyś uciekać, chciałbym powiedzieć Ci jeszcze wiele._  
_Że przepraszam za zmianę naszej relacji. Że naprawdę przepraszam, jeśli choć przez chwilę czułeś, że mam konkretne oczekiwania i warunki. Nie mam. Nie miałem nigdy. To, co powiedziałem, mogłoby niczego nie zmienić między nami, gdybyś orzekł, że tak właśnie chcesz. Nie walczyłby. Obiecałem sam sobie, że dostosuję się do Twojej reakcji, jakakolwiek by ona nie była._  
_I to też właśnie robię. Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu, weź ile chcesz. Nigdy nie będę i nie zamierzałem tez nigdy wywierać na Tobie żadnej presji._  
_Przepraszam, powinienem był Ci powiedzieć to już na początku naszej rozmowy._

_Mówiłeś, że nie mogę Cię kochać._  
_Że mogę wybrać każdego, ale nie Ciebie. Jeśli mam być szczery, nie zrozumiałem do końca, co przez to rozumiałeś, ale i tak się wytłumaczę._  
_Może i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego stosunkowo niedawno, ale myślę, że kochałem Cię już dawno. Nie zorientowałem się. Ty też nie..._  
_Dlaczego miałbym nie móc Cię kochać? Jest w Tobie więcej wspaniałych stron, niż sam myślisz. Wiem, co byś powiedział, gdybyś tutaj był. Jedno, krótkie słowo. "Sofista". Zawsze tak reagowałeś, gdy kiedykolwiek próbowałem wyrazić, że Cię za coś podziwiam._  
_Podziwiam Twój upór i determinację, choć czasami niemożliwie mnie one drażnią. To jaką wagę przykładasz do małych gestów i jak wiele umiesz nimi okazać... na przykład łapiąc mnie za ramię, gdy tak cholernie bałem się o Tomka. To, że mnie okłamywałeś, że nic Ci nie będzie, gdy umierałeś w Afryce. Bałeś się, czułeś, że umierasz. A mimo to robiłeś wszystko, bym JA się nie zamartwiał. Gdy wtedy w burzową noc siedzieliśmy razem w namiocie, miałem wrażenie, że to nie ja trzymam Ciebie za rękę, ale Ty mnie._  
_Twoja łagodność w stosunku do mojego syna. Cierpliwość wobec tych wszystkich pytań. Wobec ciągłego "Panie Smuga, czy...", którego po prawdzie czasem nawet ja miałem dosyć. Nigdy nie okazałeś po sobie zniecierpliwienia. Myślę, że to dlatego Tomek tak Cię podziwia i szuka Twojej obecności. Nigdy nie dałeś mu odczuć, że jest ciężarem. Dla kogoś, kto wiecznie komuś przeszkadzał, jesteś ziszczeniem najśmielszych marzeń._  
_Tego też nigdy nie mówiłem, ale móc widzieć Was dwóch razem, gdy rozmawiacie, albo go czegoś uczysz, (albo włazicie na skały...) zawsze napawało mnie jakimś poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Czymś na kształt uspokojenia, że nie zostałem z wychowaniem Tomka sam. Że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto mi pomoże, wysłucha mnie, kto doradzi, albo po prostu weźmie na siebie część zadań. Że nawet jeśli ja zawiodę, ktoś da mojemu synowi przykład. Ktoś zawsze będzie przy nim..._  
_Tak bardzo nie chciałem, by i on został któregoś dnia całkiem sam. Tak bardzo sam bałem się zostać bez nikogo, kto po prostu powie mi, co powinienem zrobić._  
_Dziękuję Ci za to wszystko... za Twoje rady, za słuchanie moich powtarzań się, za opowiadanie mojemu synowi o nas i o wszystkim, o co tylko spytał, gdy widziałeś, że ja nie mam siły. Dziękuję za stanie się w stosunku do niego bardziej mną, niż ja sam._

_Mówisz, że nie mogę Cię kochać. A ja już zapisałem całą stronę tylko o jednym powodzie, dla którego Cię kocham. A wierz mi, jest ich sporo._

_Kochałem Cię od zawsze, tak myślę. Najpierw jak przyjaciela, potem jak brata... a potem sam nie wiem kiedy, jak, dlaczego, ani od którego momentu, poczułem, że kocham Cię dużo bardziej, niż kiedyś. Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale zakochałem się w Tobie._  
_Przepraszam Cię za to, jeśli Ciebie to boli. Ale jednocześnie czuję, że nigdy nie przeproszę za to szczerze... że nigdy nie nauczę się żałować tego, że Cię kocham._

_Nie miałeś racji, mówiąc, że coś jest w Tobie popsute. Nigdy nie było w Tobie nic zepsutego, nic wybrakowanego, czy zniszczonego. Możesz mi nie wierzyć. To boli, ale oczywiście możesz uznać, że nie mam racji, albo co gorsza kłamię. Nie kłamię._  
_Jesteś sobą i zawsze byłeś. I właśnie takiego, upartego jak jasna cholera Smugę, o czarnym poczuciu humoru (nie, zjazd z lawiną wcale NIE był fajny), pokochałem i nigdy nie chciałem nic w nim zmieniać. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem od niego nic po za tym, by pozostał w moim życiu._  
_Rozumiem jednak, że i to może być zbyt wiele._  
_Nie będę ukrywał, boję się mojej przyszłości, jeśli ma w niej Ciebie zabraknąć. Ale nie będę próbował zmienić Twojej decyzji, czy postępować wbrew niej. Sam wybierz, jak będzie wyglądać dalszy ciąg naszej historii._  
_Chyba, że właśnie sam dopisałem jej epilog..._  
_Jeśli tak, proszę Cię tylko o jedno. Uważaj na siebie. Nie będzie miał kto pilnować, czy odpoczywasz... może Pandit Cię pogoni do spania. Mam nadzieję. Uważaj na siebie._  
_I proszę... nie zapomnij o nas._

_Gdziekolwiek będziesz, pamiętaj, że nie zostałeś sam._  
_Jest wciąż na tym świecie ktoś, kto kocha Cię i oddałby za Ciebie wszystko._  
_Kto jest i zawsze będzie tylko Twój, w takiej formie, w jakiej sam zechcesz._

_Jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz się samotny, lub uznasz, że chciałbyś po prostu z kimś pomówić, wszystko jedno o czym, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. I daję Ci słowo, Janie, że nigdy nie będę od Ciebie oczekiwał nic, czego sam byś nie chciał. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem. No może po za tym, byś pozwolił mi Ciebie kochać. Lecz jeśli to za dużo, to zrozumiem to kiedyś._

_Przez te wszystkie lata Twój_  
_A.W._


	5. Someone you loved (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie kłamstwa mają datę ważności. Nawet te popełnione względem nas samych.

Charakterystyczny zgrzyt naciągniętej pod ciężarem liny przymocowanej do haków był jedynym, co zakłócało ciszę w zacienionej kotlinie. A potem i on umilkł, czyli osoba dyndająca na jednym z końców przestała się ruszać. Siedzący na skalnej półce Pandit Davasarman westchnął z bezgłośną rezygnacją. Nie żeby mu się gdziekolwiek spieszyło. Ale to już był do cholery piąty raz...

\- W porządku, sahibie?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi i chyba tylko dzięki swojej flegmatycznej naturze tym razem nie odciął mu tej cholernej liny, by towarzysz nareszcie dał znak swej egzystencji - na przykład wrzeszcząc podczas spadania.  
Sprawdził swoje przyczepienie do skały i przechylił się przez krawędź, by spojrzeć w dół kanionu.  
Smuga minął połowę wysokości - chwała, nareszcie! Zawsze to on był na górze pierwszy, wspinając się po kamieniach niczym pająk, jakoś instynktownie wybierając dogodne punkty zaczepienia. A teraz wisiał sobie w milczeniu, gapiąc się na góry wokół siebie.  
Chyba nawet nie odnotował, że go wołano.  
Dopiero po chwili drgnął, jakby wyczuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie Pandita i uniósł brwi.

\- Hm? Mówiłeś coś do mnie?

\- Tak - Davasarman skinął głową - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak - Smuga odżył i podjął znów wędrówkę pod górę.

\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz czytać w trakcie, sahibie, możesz w końcu spaść...

\- Czytać? Nic nie czytam - kolejny raz uniósł się na niego zimny, zdystansowany wzrok spod skał.

\- Czytasz myślami.

Chyba tą jedną uwagą zdrowo go zirytował, bo podróżnik nie zatrzymał się już, wylazł na górę i usiadł na skale obok Pandita. Nie zaczął rozmowy. W głębokiej zadumie gapił się wciąż na horyzont stworzony ze strzelistych stoków.

Davasarman nie odzywał się także. Znał tego człowieka zbyt długo, by próbować zmusić go od rozmowy. Dobrze wiedział, że prędzej czy później to właśnie Smuga nie wytrzyma milczenia i sam zacznie mówić. Gdyby ktoś go do tego przymuszał, tylko uciekłby w głąb siebie i nic by nie wyszło z rozmowy.  
Spokojnie patrzył jak słońce odbija się od skalnych załomów. Zimne powietrze orzeźwiało, skutecznie zdejmując z ludzi zmęczenie. Cisza, tak wytęskniona w miastach pełnych zgiełku i tłumu, tutaj otulała ciasnym kokonem.

\- Czekasz, aż sam zacznę gadać? - padł wreszcie zmęczony głos.

\- Tak - Pandit skinął spokojnie głową - Już nauczyłem się, że to bezcelowe, przymuszać cię do rozmowy.

\- A o czym mielibyśmy porozmawiać?

\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz.

Niemal wyczuł jak Smuga z irytacją wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. Znów zapadła cisza, tym razem jednak na znacznie krócej, bo podróżnik podjął ponurym, cichym tonem po polsku:

\- To był dobry wybór.

\- Nie rozumiem - przypomniał mu Pandit łagodnie.

\- Mówię, że to był dobry wybór... - mruknął już wyraźniej, ale nadal z zerowym przekonaniem.

\- Podjąłeś tę decyzję całkiem sam, sahibie, sam więc oceń, czy była słuszna.

\- Daruj sobie mądrości, proszę - syknął ponuro Smuga.

\- Jak wolisz - Pandit tylko wzruszył ramionami. Kolejny raz po prostu poczekał kilka minut, aż rozmówca sam zacznie pytać czy rozważać różne opcje.

\- Jak ty byś postąpił?

\- Pytasz, co bym zrobił na twoim miejscu?

\- Mhm.

\- Nie chciałeś, bym zabierał głos dwa tygodnie temu... - przypomniał mu bez śladu wyrzutu Hindus, zerkając na niego pytająco - Chcesz, bym zrobił to teraz?

\- Tak.

\- Sam powinieneś ocenić. To nie jest kwestia, w której ktoś mógłby podjąć decyzję za ciebie, czy choćby ją zasugerować - spokojnie pokręcił głową - Coś tobą kierowało, coś cię zmotywowało... czy teraz przestało już być równie pewne?

\- Nie - odparł mu krótko Smuga, jakby ucinał rozmowę.

Więc Pandit spokojnie czekał. Chyba właśnie dlatego zawsze to jemu Smuga sam z siebie mówił, co jest grane. Davasarman nigdy nie próbował go tego skłonić. Po prostu czekał.

\- Uważasz, że źle zrobiłem?

\- Na pewno dość pochopnie - dyplomatycznie orzekł Pandit.

\- Pochopnie? Od Hemis nie ogarniałem nic innego, jak tylko reakcję na taką właśnie ewentualność.

\- Niewiele ci to dało, skoro i tak zrobiłeś inaczej - uznał bez próby drwin czy oceny Davasarman, czym zasłużył sobie na chłodne, lekko urażone spojrzenie.

\- Trochę zmieniłem plan...

\- Zmieniłeś? - Pandit uniósł dłonie - Wybacz szczerość, sahibie, ale jedynym elementem, który zostawiłeś było to, że plan dotyczył ciebie i sahiba Wilmowskiego.

Syk irytacji przez zęby tym razem był już doskonale słyszalny.

\- I mówię to bez żadnej krytyki, po prostu podsumowuję - dodał Pandit - Według pierwotnego zamysłu, miałeś wyjaśnić swoje pobudki rozmową, lub listem, lub w ostateczności za moim pośrednictwem. Zaś wynik końcowy... wszyscy znamy.

\- Tak, wiem... ale...

\- O ile plan początkowy był wątpliwie dobry, był wciąż zrozumiały, natomiast wynik... no cóż, niezbyt - zawiesił głos - Jeśli mnie pytać, oczywiście. Może ktoś inny oceni to inaczej i...

\- Mówiłeś, że rozumiesz - zauważył głucho Smuga, nie przenosząc na niego wzroku.

\- Tak, że cię rozumiem... rozumiem też twoją decyzję. Ale nie powiedziałem nigdy, że ją pochwalam.

Teraz gniewne spojrzenie wbiło się w niego nagle.

\- Nie mogłeś tak od razu?

\- Dopasowałem się do maniery "nie mówię nikomu, czemu coś robię tak, a nie inaczej".

\- Bawi cię to, Pandicie? - warknął na niego cicho Smuga.

\- Nie. Bardziej smuci.

Smuga opanował ciężkie westchnienie, wstrząsnął lekko głową i orzekł cicho:

\- Dobra, ta rozmowa nie ma sensu.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, przyczepił się z powrotem i zaczął opuszczać na dół, czepiając kamieni. Znów tylko zgrzyt liny niósł się w ciszy. Pandit spokojnie czekał, aż i ten dźwięk umilknie. Jeszcze chwilka... jeszcze metr...

Cisza.

Davasarman powoli doliczył do trzydziestu w głowie. Potem przechylił się przez krawędź i zerknął na wiszącego przy skalnej ścianie podróżnika. Smuga myślał. Gapił się w głazy, wyraźne odseparowany do reszty świata myślami.

\- Sahibie?

\- Chwileczkę... myślę...

"Jaka szkoda, że dopiero teraz, a nie dwa tygodnie temu" - westchnął w głowie Pandit, ale wyrozumiale powstrzymał się od mówienia tego na głos.

Rozdarty wątpliwościami wzrok uniósł się na niego. Smuga z trudem wydobył z siebie słaby głos:

\- Źle zrobiłem, co?

Pandit wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro tak oceniasz, to...

\- Źle zrobiłem! Tak? - teraz w jego oczach zabłysła desperacja i Pandit nie miał serca dłużej udawać, że myśli co innego.

\- Oczywiście, że źle zrobiłeś, idioto! - niemal krzyknął z rezygnacją - Ale gdybym ci to powiedział od razu, to ode mnie też byś uciekł, a obiecałem im mieć na ciebie oko!

Blada ze zdenerwowania twarz zastygła w wyrazie całkowitego zagubienia.

\- Złaź na ziemię i czekaj tam na mnie! - polecił Pandit ciężkim tonem - A jak sobie pójdziesz, rzucę w ciebie kamieniem, nie żartuję!

Ale Smuga chyba nie miał nawet zamiaru mu uciec. Posłusznie zsunął się na sam dół i poczekał, aż Davasarman stanie obok niego na ziemi. Ledwie Pandit odczepił się od liny, posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

\- Przegrałem przez ciebie dwie butelki rumu zwanego "Jamajką" i fajny, zdobiony nóż szerpów - rzucił z wyrzutem.

Przez chwilę widział totalne oszołomienie w stalowych oczach, ale potem Smuga połączył nazwę trunku z jedyną znaną mu osobą, która go lubiła.

\- Chwila... założyłeś się o coś z Nowickim?

\- Z nim i z sahibem Tomkiem. W sumie to jak na razie wygrywa właśnie Tomek... spodobał mu się ten nóż, który kiedyś pokazywał Udadżalaka. Obiecałem mu taki, jeśli będzie miał rację.

\- Ale...

\- Postawiłem, że zajmie ci mniej niż dwa tygodnie, dojrzenie do tego, że zachowałeś się jak idiota. Sahib bosman uznał, że będziesz potrzebował więcej niż dwóch, jako emocjonalna ameba... to jego zwrot, ale bardzo przypadł mi do gustu - Pandit pokręcił głową z zawodem - Z kolei sahib Tomek uważa, że i tak trzeba cię będzie motywacyjnie kopnąć w... no... żebyś uznał, że jest po co próbować to naprawić...

Smuga powoli przyswoił otrzymany ogrom informacji. Pokręcił słabo głową.

\- Nie wiem, czy po tym, co...

\- Odwróć się - poprosił Pandit z wrednym uśmiechem.

*****

Czasami, gdy siądzie się do pracy, można stracić jakiekolwiek poczucie czasu... Wilmowski miał tak w sumie całkiem często. Czasami, rysując mapy, potrafił zatracić się w tym do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie upierdliwe Tadkowe "głodny jestem", zapomniałby nawet o obecności kogoś w domu. Tomek mu nie zawracał głowy, zwykł bezczelnie korzystać z takich chwil nieuwagi ojca, który umiał zapomnieć o rzeczach tak nie istotnych jak sen czy jedzenie, gdy zajął się pracą. Zawsze tak miał. Kiedyś Smuga miał wyznaczoną godzinę, po której po prostu zabierał mu notatki albo lampę, by geograf poszedł do cholery wreszcie spać.

Ale tamtego wieczoru miał wolny dom.  
Nowicki zabrał Tomka do Towarzystwa Geograficznego, przynajmniej w teorii. Andrzej wbrew pozorom doskonale wiedział, że prędzej Smuga przestanie być uparty, niż ci dwaj spędzą wieczór w bibliotece dla przyjemności. Ale tak szczerze, to wolał, by spędzili ten czas miło, zapewne gdzieś się plącząc, albo najprawdopodobniej kolejny raz ogarniając statek, który okazał się być prezentem dla Nowickiego i teraz stał zacumowany dumnie przy molo.  
Wolał siedzieć w ciszy, nie musząc na każdym kroku widzieć pytających spojrzeń pełnych tajonego żalu. Miał szczerze dość ich współczucia. Musiał przejść do porządku dziennego.

Pukanie do drzwi wejściowych około dwudziestej wieczór zaskoczyło go więc na całej linii. Tadek miał swoje klucze. Tomek miał swoje klucze. Cholera, tylko patrzeć jak i Dingo dostanie swój komplet! Kto na litość niebios miałby chcieć coś od niego o tej godzinie?

Pukanie się powtórzyło.

Westchnął ciężko i wstał od stołu kreślarskiego. Przecierając zmęczone oczy ruszył do drzwi.

\- Idę... - mruknął pod nosem, powoli odczepiając zamknięcie. W myśli prosił los tylko o jedno... żeby to nie był nikt od Hakenbecka. Nie o tej godzinie... nie teraz... nie, no po prostu nie miał siły - Co się dzieje...? - urwał w połowie zdania, bo po pierwsze nie miał już potrzeby mówić po angielsku, a po drugie zdumienie zawarło mu gardło jednocześnie ze zdenerwowaniem.

Stojący na ganku człowiek cofnął się o krok, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Był blady z nerwów, mocno zaciskał lewą dłoń, by nie drżała. Z wysiłkiem wydobył z siebie głos, dopiero za drugą próbą nadając mu barwę:

\- Cześć.

Gdyby nie okoliczności spotkania, Andrzej zacząłby się śmiać. Powoli uniósł brwi, ocenił jego zdenerwowanie i jakby naturalnie sam się uspokoił. Nie zdołał się jednak uśmiechnąć, cofnął się do mieszkania.

\- Cześć. Wejdziesz?

Skoro dno wyczucia chwili osiągnęli już przy powitaniu, reszta powinna pójść gładko, prawda?

Nerwowy ruch głową był całą odpowiedzią. Ukradkiem ocenił jego ruchy... Smuga był spięty bardziej niż w obliczu pewnej śmierci. Szedł cicho, bez jednego zbędnego ruchu. Obręcz barkową miał lekko schyloną, wciąż brutalnie zgniatał swoją lewą dłoń, a ta mimo to dygotała. Gdyby strach przed konfrontacją miał twarz, właśnie tak by wyglądała.  
Ale oto stał przed nim w holu, patrząc na niego bez słowa, wciąż z tymi obawami.

Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę.

\- Chcesz pogadać? Przyszedłeś tak po prostu? Napijesz się czegoś? - gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, dodał z przekąsem - Czy po prostu jesteś tutaj z musu i ktoś ci groził?

\- Nie - miał głuchy, cichy głos.

Chociaż tyle.

\- Więc... jesteś tutaj z własnej woli...

\- Tak.

Ach, wylewność tego człowieka to było po prostu coś pięknego!

Wilmowski przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, potem westchnął cicho i machnął ręką przyzywająco.

\- To siadaj, trochę późno na kawę, więc może... - urwał na widok jego przerażonych oczu, gdy podróżnik bez słowa poszedł za nim do kuchni. Oparł się o blat, ocenił raz jeszcze jego sylwetkę - Janie, posłuchaj, jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć... jeśli przyszedłeś w określonym celu, mów proszę. Staram się jakoś pomóc, ale nie bardzo wiem... o co chodzi... - w pierwszej chwili zamierzał zakończyć słowami "po co tutaj jesteś", ale jakoś niezbyt chciał go spłoszyć ponownie.

\- Przepraszam - zabrzmiał nareszcie cichy głos.

\- Rozumiem - Wilmowski skinął głową - Przeprosiny przyjęte.

\- Ale...

\- Tak?

\- Tak po prostu...?

\- Tak, tak po prostu - ponowny ruch głową - Widzę, że mówisz szczerze, a ja nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać, co pewnie wiesz. Nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć. Do czegokolwiek odnosi się to "przepraszam", akceptuję je. Wszystko jedno, czy to jest "przepraszam, miałeś rację", "przepraszam, ale ostaję przy swoim", czy "przepraszam, przyszedłem po sztucer".

Smuga opuścił wzrok, powoli skinął głową. Nadal się nie odezwał.  
Niezręczna cisza zapadła między nimi.

\- To miało być to pierwsze "przepraszam" - odezwał się wreszcie niemal szeptem Smuga, nie unosząc na niego wzroku - Ale takie... z dodatkiem... "przepraszam, chciałbym się wytłumaczyć"... tylko nie wiem, na ile... na ile dam radę... ale chcę spróbować, bo...

\- Bo...? - pochwycił łagodnie Andrzej.

\- Bo zachowałem się jak idiota.

\- Każdy z nas jest po części idiotą... częściej lub rzadziej.

\- Ale ja przebiłem skalę.

Wilmowski nie mógł opanować słabego uśmiechu na te słowa, powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Bywa i tak. Nie ma co tego rozpamiętywać. Chyba, że właśnie tego chcesz...? - zawiesił głos, bo Smuga jakoś niezręcznie się zawahał.

Powoli skinął głową.

\- Chcę się... wytłumaczyć.

\- Chcesz, czy czujesz, że powinieneś?

\- Oba - Smuga nie miał jednoznacznej pewności w głosie, a jego oczy znów zwróciły się ku podłodze.

Wilmowski westchnął ciężko na ten widok. Powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno... - zawiesił głos i rozszerzone strachem oczy uniosły się na niego - Źle do tego podchodzisz. Tutaj nie ma nic, co "powinieneś" zrobić. Masz nie robić nic z przymusu. Masz być tylko szczerym... rozumiesz? Tylko to powinieneś.

\- Przepraszam... - ledwo zrozumiał wymamrotane słowo.

Wilmowski starał się nie westchnąć ponownie, usilnie nie okazał po sobie irytacji.  
Coś mu mówiło, że ta rozmowa będzie jeszcze trudniejsza niż poprzednia. Smuga nie umiał mówić o sobie... nigdy tego nie robił, a oto teraz cała rozmowa miała oprzeć się właśnie na tym, co i jak powie.  
Nagle Andrzej przyłapał się na tym, że nie jest już na niego ani odrobinę zły. Było mu go po prostu szkoda... Zupełnie jakby tamte koszmarnie długie i monotonne dni, spędzone na rozmyślaniach i obwinianiu siebie za rozpad ich relacji, nigdy nie miały miejsca.

\- Usiądź... chcesz herbaty? - wskazał mu stół i teraz miał już zupełnie łagodny ton.

\- Nie, dziękuję - usiadł sztywno, po prostu wykonując polecenie. Schował lewą dłoń do rękawa kurtki, mocno zaciskając palce - Andrzeju, ja... - zebrał się w sobie i dokończył z trudem - Uważam, że należą ci się wyjaśnienia.

\- Jeśli byś mi ich udzielił, będę wdzięczny, ale nie chcę na ciebie naciskać i...

\- Planowałem udzielić ci ich od razu, ale... ale spanikowałem... i...

\- I uciekłeś - dokończył za niego Wilmowski spokojnie, ale nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy - Jak to "planowałeś"? - uniósł zdumiony brwi - Przeczuwałeś, że będę chciał o czymś tego typu z tobą porozmawiać?

Smuga powoli skinął głową.

\- Wiedziałeś... wiedziałeś, że cię kocham? - wydusił z niedowierzaniem Wilmowski.

Teraz Smuga pokręcił głową.

\- Więc... - geograf zawahał się, ale nie zdołał się domyślić, co to wszystko znaczyło - Nie rozumiem - rzekł po prostu - Skąd więc wiedziałeś, że będę chciał z tobą porozmawiać?

\- Ja... wiedziałem, że coś się dzieje - Smuga powoli zaczął mówić płynniej niż dotąd - Jeszcze przed rozmową w Hemis... myślałem, że coś się dzieje i... wiedziałem, że chcesz pomówić... i jakoś miałem wrażenie, że może chodzić ci... o mnie...

\- Tak? I co, myślałeś, że o co chodzi?

\- Nie wiem... nie znam się na ludziach, ja... - Smuga zawahał się, ale szybko skapitulował - Bałem się, że możesz... chcieć czegoś ode mnie...

\- Mhm - Andrzej nie okazał po sobie zniecierpliwienia czy złości - Więc zaplanowałeś... co?

\- Wyjaśnienie ci... dlaczego powinienem się wycofać i...

\- Wycofać? Masz... masz na myśli, zniknąć? - wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem - Ale... skąd?

\- Z... z nas...

\- Masz na myśli, że ułożyłeś sobie opcję jak dyplomatycznie powiedzieć mi, że jeśli chcę od ciebie cokolwiek więcej niż jest dotąd, to ty musisz się od nas odłączyć. Tak?

\- Nie - Smuga szybko się poprawił - Znaczy tak... poniekąd... - wyłapał, jak Andrzej uniósł brwi i ponownie zmienił wersję - Znaczy, to nie da się tak tego... agh - zawarł obie dłonie na czole, opierając się nad stołem - Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci to powiedzieć. Ale wtedy... wcześniej to brzmiało sensownie i... - urwał, brutalnie przetarł czoło palcami - Zaplanowałem, jak powiedzieć ci, że dla twojego dobra powinienem... przestać należeć do twojego życia, jeśli ci na mnie bardziej zależy...

\- Rozumiem - uznał powoli Wilmowski - Uznałeś, że nie chcesz, by łączyło nas coś więcej.

\- Nie. Dotarło do mnie... że zaczynam bać się waszej straty. Naszej... ciebie... - zapętlił się, głębiej odetchnął nim dokończył, gapiąc się na stół - Zrozumiałem, że nic na tym świecie nie przeraża mnie tak bardzo, jak wizja utraty ciebie.

\- Och. Ja... - Andrzej przez chwilę nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć - Dziękuję?

\- Nie rozumiesz - Smuga pokręcił głową z goryczą - Jak dotąd... wszyscy... posłuchaj, to... - nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy, zbolałym tonem zaczął - Po śmierci Anny bałeś się, że w podobny sposób stracisz wszystkich bliskich ci ludzi, prawda?

Wilmowski powoli skinął głową, ale wyraźnie nie rozumiał, co ma jedno do drugiego.

\- Właśnie... miałeś nawet przez chwilę problem nawiązywać kontakty z ludźmi, prawda? Tak... widzisz, ja... ja po tym jak sądziłem, że Michał zginął... miałem podobnie, choć... choć można to porównać do obsesji tak naprawdę... - miał gorzką rezygnację w głosie, gdy mówił dalej - Michał zginął jako ostatni i... ja nie miałem już wtedy nikogo. Mówiłem ci... pamiętasz - urwał i odetchnął głęboko - Wracając do wtedy. Nie umiałem nawiązać z nikim kontaktu. Odpychałem od siebie wszystkich, bo jedyne co mi przychodziło na myśl, gdy ktoś zjawiał się w moim życiu, to że się załamię, jeśli i ta osoba umrze... byłem wtedy nie do wytrzymania. Wierz mi. Rzuciłem się w wir pracy i tylko to się dla mnie liczyło. Chciałem wszystkie relacje spłycić i uciąć, by nigdy...

\- By już nigdy nie cierpieć po stracie osób, które coś dla ciebie znaczą - dokończył słabym głosem Wilmowski, który zaczynał powoli rozumieć lęk przyjaciela, widoczny już w Hemis podczas jego rozpaczliwego wycofywania się z pomysłu wezwania przyjaciół na pomoc - Gdy okazało się, że Michał jednak żyje... chciałeś go ocalić za wszelką cenę.

\- Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że może jednak ktoś przetrwał i... i tak, uznałem, że skoro ja zawiodłem tyle razy, może zdołam ocalić go z czyjaś pomocą. A ty jesteś mi najbliższym człowiekiem, więc odruchowo... napisałem do ciebie i...

\- Janie, przecież to nie była twoja wina, że go aresztowano.

\- Moja! - przerwał mu z rozpaczą w głosie Smuga - Myślisz, że czemu zakazał mi siebie szukać? W tym spisku byliśmy obaj...! Oni szukali całej siatki... w tym mnie... tylko... tylko, że z nas dwóch bardziej zamieszany był Michał. Wściekł się, gdy zacząłem szukać opcji ulotnienia się, gdy rozpoczęli śledztwo. Pokłóciliśmy się wtedy. Michał chciał, bym należał do konspiracji razem z nim. Ale ja... ale ja się szybko wycofałem i zwiałem za granicę, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Zacząłem organizować przemyt jego i rodziny. Ale Michał nie chciał uciec... on nie rozumiał, że tej walki nie da się wygrać. Że cały czas naraża siebie i żonę. Uparł się. Znalazłem pracę u Hakenbecka, ogarnąłem im dokumenty. Żona go w końcu przekonała... ale zabili ją zaraz potem. A Michał... został sam - dokończył cicho, opuścił wzrok - I go aresztowano.

Długą chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim o tym, gdy umierał, wiesz? O tym, że nigdy podczas przesłuchań nie wspomniał o mnie... ani raz. Jakbym nigdy nie uczestniczył w ich zebraniach, nie fałszował dokumentów i nie organizował skoków. W Hemis powiedział mi, że niczego z tej ofiary nie żałuje... żałował w sumie tylko jednego,... że wtedy mnie nie posłuchał. Bo gdyby wyjechał... gdyby on się zgodził, to dziś całą trójką by żyli - smutno pokręcił głową - Mogłem ich ocalić, wiesz? Wystarczyło się uprzeć i kłócić...

Znów urwał. Wilmowski nie umiał znaleźć słów, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
Więc znów to Smuga podjął, jeszcze ciężej dobywając głosu.

\- Gdy Michał umarł... przez jedną chwilę czułem tylko jedno... ulgę. Ulgę, że to już ostatni raz. Że nikt już tak nie umrze... że już nigdy więcej... tak się nie będę czuł... że to już koniec... - uśmiechnął się gorzko, z niewymownym smutkiem - A potem Tomek wyskoczył z pochodu mnichów, zerwał czapkę i zaczął krzyczeć, że po mnie przyszliście... że mi pomożecie, że za mną tęsknił.... że... że jesteście tutaj wszyscy dla mnie...

\- I się bałeś - Wilmowski nareszcie się odezwał, cicho i słabo.

\- Bałem? Nie. Byłem cholernie przerażony, Andrzeju. Nagle dotarło do mnie... że nie podniosę się po waszej starcie... że ty, Tomek... nawet Tadek... że to byłoby za dużo... - urwał na chwilę, jakby coś mu ścisnęło gardło.

\- Mówiąc ci, że cię kochamy, tylko pogorszyłem sprawę - dotarło nagle do Wilmowskiego - Bo ty też zdałeś sobie sprawę, ile dla ciebie znaczymy.

\- Tak. A potem nagle... ty wyskoczyłeś z tym, że chcesz porozmawiać... ja... ja wiem, że to brzmi bez sensu - Smuga powoli podniósł na niego wypełnione sprzecznymi emocjami spojrzenie - Ale... ale uznałem, że wolę, byś mnie nienawidził... niż, bym cię kiedykolwiek miał utracić.

\- Dlatego uciekłeś?

\- Nie... uciekłem, bo... bo nigdy bym... - odetchnął głęboko, na chwilę zamknął oczy, nim zaczął dalej - Informacja o tym, że ja też dla ciebie coś znaczę... była tą jedną, która przelała czarę... Mówiłem, że nie możesz mnie kochać... nie dlatego, że mnie to boli, dlatego, że... że przeraża mnie choćby myśl, że komuś mogłoby na mnie zależeć aż tak. Michał tolerował mnie tylko dlatego, że byliśmy przyrodnimi braćmi... mimo to zniósł tortury, by mnie chronić. A ty... gdybyś ty...

\- Uważałeś, że kochanie ciebie nierozerwalnie łączy się z cierpieniem. I nie chciałeś, bym ja cierpiał - dokończył wstrząśniętym tonem Wilmowski - Wolałeś się wycofać.

Smuga skinął powoli głową. W końcu spojrzał na Andrzeja ze szczerym bólem.

\- Przepraszam, że uciekłem... ale wolałbym resztę życia być dla ciebie po prostu przyjacielem i wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny... niż... niż i ciebie stracić... - opuścił wzrok na blat, dokończył szeptem - Dlatego właśnie... dlatego ja kłamałem dużo dłużej niż ty...

\- Kłamałeś? Nie rozumiem... - Wilmowski w pierwszej chwili uniósł brwi. A potem nagle połączył w całość wszystkie chaotyczne strzępy tego wyznania. Podłoga kuchni lekko zachybotała się pod jego nogami. Nie poznał swojego głosu, poruszonego i cichego, gdy spytał - Jak mam to rozumieć? Janie, czy ty... ty mnie kochasz...?

Położone na stole dłonie zawarły się konwulsyjnie. Smuga zagryzł policzek, napinając mięśnie ramion w odruchowo obronnym skuleniu się. Opuścił znów wzrok na blat stołu.

A potem zatrważająco powoli skinął głową.


	6. Someone you loved (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was getting kinda used to be someone you loved...  
> Czyli końcówka "It was always You.", gdzie nie wszyscy są już uparci i ślepi.

Andrzej powinien się odezwać. Tak. Powinien powiedzieć cokolwiek, jakkolwiek zareagować na ten ruch. Powinien rozegrać to lepiej, nareszcie zakończyć podchody, które trwały kilka lat.  
Zamiast tego stał w miejscu, jak wmurowany i gapił się na niego bez słowa. Chciał coś powiedzieć...  
Coś mądrego... Coś, co zmieniłoby nastrój, coś z sensem.

\- Przepraszam - Smuga odezwał się pierwszym, bez rozpaczy, tylko z gorzką apatią - Wiem, że to niewiele zmienia... tak w sumie to nic nie zmienia, ale tak... tak, ja ciebie też darzę czymś więcej niż..

\- Nic nie zmienia? - Wilmowski z niewymownym zdumieniem wreszcie zdołał wydobyć z siebie zdruzgotany głos - To zmienia wszystko!

\- Nie - Smuga pokręcił głową bardziej do siebie niż do niego - Nadal jest ryzyko i...

\- Błagam, bądźmy racjonalni! - przerwał mu Wilmowski nagle, wyraźnie przejęty nowymi faktami - Przecież nie ma czegoś takiego jak fatum. To nie tak, że... - uspokoił się i dodał rzeczowo - To wcale nie znaczy, że każda bliska ci osoba musi umrzeć!

\- Nie zamierzam ryzykować.

\- Słucham...? - Andrzej na moment zamarł, spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą - To ma być coś na kształt pożegnania?

Milczenie było odpowiedzią samo w sobie. Wilmowski oparł się z powrotem o blat kuchenny, już nie próbował ukryć bólu w oczach.  
Jego głos był cichy, przesiąknięty gorzkim rozczarowaniem... jakby nie umiał uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

\- Przyszedłeś po ponad czterech tygodniach od tego jak uciekłeś podczas rozmowy, nie dając mi się nawet wytłumaczyć... opowiadasz, czemu boisz się przywiązania... wyznajesz, że mnie kochasz... i zamierzasz sobie tak po prostu zniknąć?

Smuga nadal nie odpowiadał.  
Tylko mocniej przygarbił się nad stołem, kuląc ramiona.  
Wilmowski patrzył na niego wręcz z wyrzutem.

\- Mówisz, że wolałbyś, bym kochał kogoś innego... że byś mniej się bał, mniej cierpiał. Wiesz... to idąc tym tropem, to ja chyba wolałbym nie wiedzieć, że mnie kochasz i... i myśleć, że mnie nienawidzisz... niż żyć ze świadomością, że ja kocham ciebie, a ty mnie, ale za bardzo boisz się zaryzykować, by być przy mnie!

\- Nie stracę cię! Nie ciebie! - syknął przez zęby Smuga, nie unosząc wciąż głowy.

Wilmowski nie wytrzymał, podszedł do stołu i złapał go za ramię, zmuszając milczącego uparcie podróżnika do uniesienia wreszcie wzroku.

\- Do jasnej cholery! Nie chcesz mnie tracić, to czemu ode mnie uciekasz?!

\- Ale ja...

\- Rozumiem, że się boisz, ale to nie ma żadnego sensu! Nie ochronisz mnie zza morza. Zostań ze mną. Żyj ze mną. Walcz razem ze mną, cokolwiek nas nie spotka. Zostań... bądź ze mną... daj temu szansę do cholery - urwał i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Smuga już nie patrzy na niego, tylko na blat, mocno zacisnąwszy dłonie.

Odsunął się. Puścił jego bark, z lękiem zdając sobie sprawę, że dosłownie nim potrząsnął.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Nie - Smuga złapał uciekającą dłoń zupełnie nagle, po prostu wyciągnął swoją rękę i zakrył nią dłoń, która cofnęła się z jego barku.

Wilmowski zawahał się w pół ruchu.

\- Nie przepraszaj... - poprosił cicho Smuga, powoli unosząc na niego wzrok.

W jego oczach ścierały się dwa fronty argumentów, tworząc burzę pełną sprzeczności.  
Ciężko złapał oddech, patrzył na Andrzeja z całym tym lękiem, ze wszystkimi wątpliwościami i rozterkami. Nie krył emocji. Człowiek tak skryty, tak zawsze wycofany i powściągliwy, teraz odsłonił przed nim całą gamę swojego strachu i bólu.  
Delikatnie wsunął dłoń pomiędzy zawarte ciasno palce Wilmowskiego. Obie dłonie kurczowo zamknęły się na sobie, jednak każda inaczej...  
Smuga szukał jego obecności. Po prostu. Tylko. Dowodu, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
Zaś gest Andrzeja był pełen desperacji, zdawać by się mogło wręcz, że łapiąc ciaśniej jego dłoń, bezgłośnie zaklinał: "Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie znowu. Nie odchodź. Po prostu zostań"

Smuga wstał powoli, ale nie próbował podejść do niego bliżej. Opuścił wzrok.

\- Andrzeju... zmarnuję tylko twój czas... ja... ja nie umiem i...

\- Czego nie umiesz? Kochać? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że...

\- Ale ja... - urwał i tylko słabo przejechał palcami po ich zawartych kurczowo dłoniach - Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, naprawdę. To nie powinienem być ja.

\- Ale ja nie chcę nikogo innego - syknął Wilmowski z rozpaczą - Zrozumiałeś? Nikogo. Chcę ciebie. Kocham cię. Jeśli nie chcesz zadawać mi bólu, to po prostu przestań uciekać ode mnie!

Przez chwilę Smuga się łamał. A potem powoli uniósł na niego wciąż niepewny wzrok.

\- A jeśli potem będziesz tego żałował...?

Czasami Wilmowski naprawdę nie mógł się nadziwić jak ktoś tak inteligentny może być czasem tak nieogarnięty.

\- Do cholery, a czy ja ci się oświadczam? Mówię tylko, żebyśmy dali temu szansę!

\- Szansę... - powtórzył cicho, niemal sam do siebie Smuga.

Dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na jego ręce. Andrzej złapał go też drugą dłonią, mocno obie zaciskając.

\- Albo poczekajmy... nie wiem, cokolwiek... Ale nie odchodź więcej, proszę! Ja... - nagle stracił całe swoje opanowanie i niemal z paniką zaczął go zapewniać, gorączkowo spiętym tonem - Ja obiecuję... nigdy nie będę chcieć od ciebie nic więcej... nie musimy nic zmieniać nawet, jeśli nie chcesz. Ja... ja się dostosuję, co byś nie chciał z tym zrobić.... Ale... ale zostań. O tylko tyle cię proszę... Nie uciekaj już ode mnie.

Druga chłodna dłoń oparła się o jego kurczowo zawarte ręce. Smuga znów miał zimne ręce... a może po prostu Wilmowskiemu się tak wydawało, gdy wyczuwał ogromne podobieństwo tej sceny do ich rozmowy w Hemis?  
Wtedy zaklinał go, by zaczął mówić. Teraz był gotów po prostu prosić do skutku, by go nie zostawiał...

\- Ale... - Smuga nareszcie się odezwał, cicho i ostrożnie - Gdy już będziesz miał mnie dość... powiesz mi to, dobrze? Nie chcę zajmować ci życia i..

\- Nie miałem cię dość ani raz przez kilkanaście lat naszej przyjaźni!

Powątpiewające spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego, ale Smuga nie podjął tematu.

\- Mniejsza o to... ja miałem bardziej na myśli, że...

\- Szczerość, tak? - dokończył łagodnie Wilmowski, gdy on znów się zaciął.

Słabe kiwnięcie głową.

\- Zgadzam się. To istotny element - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po raz pierwszy odkąd Smuga się tutaj zjawił, ze szczerze miękką nutą zarezerwowaną właśnie dla tego jednego człowieka - Ale pamiętaj proszę, że to musi działać w obie strony.

\- Ja... tak, rozumiem... - Smuga pokiwał głową, znów opuszczając wzrok. Zupełnie, jakby wyczuwał, co zaraz powie geograf.

\- Jeśli będziesz potrzebował czasu albo przestrzeni, masz mi to po prostu powiedzieć. A ja ci pomogę. Żadnego więcej uciekania.

\- Tak. Bez uciekania - słabo mruknął Smuga, wydając się mimo wszystko zdrowo przestraszony taką perspektywą.

Andrzej powoli wysunął jedną z dłoni z uścisku. Dostrzegł jak odruchowo Smuga próbował ją złapać, ale szybko się wycofał, speszony. Bał się go utracić... ale walczyć nie zamierzał. No co za uparta cholera!  
Ale Wilmowski nie uciekł od niego rękami, po prostu oparł dłoń o jego bark, wyczuwając nerwowe napięcie mięśni.  
Ale jednocześnie oczy Smugi lekko zabłysły, unosząc się na niego.

\- Musimy zacząć ze sobą szczerze rozmawiać - szepnął Wilmowski, delikatnie jadąc palcami po jego barku.

Nerwowy ruch głową.

\- Czy to jest niemiłe? - zaskoczyło go nagle pytanie.

\- Ale... ja... Skąd pytanie...? - lekko zdezorientowany Smuga napiął mięśnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie rozumiał, gdzie niby okazał po sobie coś negatywnego i tym samym zmusił Andrzeja do pytań i...

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co jest dla ciebie miłe, a co nie - wyjaśnił łagodnie Wilmowski - Wiem, że nie lubisz bliskiego kontaktu. Ale mam wrażenie... popraw mnie, proszę, jeśli się mylę,... ale odniosłem wrażenie, że mój ci jakoś bardzo nie przeszkadza... chciałbym to wiedzieć na pewno... żeby cię nie krzywdzić czymś, czego nie lubisz.

Zrozumiał. Speszony wzrok kolejny raz opuścił się na ziemię.

\- Twój jest dobry...

\- Hm?

\- Nie boję się... twojego.... twoich... - urwał zmieszany i poprawił się cicho - Ty możesz. Inni nie. Tobie ufam. Całkowicie ufam.

Wilmowski powoli skinął głową.

\- Czyli... - upewnił się łagodnie, jadąc palcami po jego barku - Mógłbym cię przytulić?

-Ja... jasne... - zagryzł policzek, znów uciekł oczami na dół.

Przez chwilę Andrzej mimo wszystko się wahał, widząc jak spięty i zmieszany jest Smuga. Ale zaraz potem to właśnie jego dłonie pierwsze odsunęły się od uścisku, by podnieść się wyżej...  
Czując to, Wilmowski już bez takich obaw, skrócił dystans między nimi, by delikatnie objąć go ramionami.  
Smuga ufnie oddał ruch, chowając od razu głowę w jego ramieniu.

Szukał jego bicia serca. Szukał ciepła i zapachu... Tak dawno temu ostatni raz słyszał to serce tuż koło siebie.  
Sam nie umiałby orzec, kiedy oplótł go ramionami, by mieć go jeszcze bliżej siebie...  
Ciepłe dłonie pogłaskały go po karku.

\- Dziękuję, że wróciłeś - szepnął ciepło Wilmowski, opierając swoją głowę o jego.

\- Dzięki, że w ogóle wpuściłeś mnie do domu- odparł cicho Smuga, oczywiście średnio wpasowując się w nastrój.

Ale Andrzejowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Tylko mocniej zawarł na nimi ramiona, szukając pewności, że to wszystko nie jest po prostu snem... że on tutaj naprawdę jest... że to wszystko się dzieje.

\- Długo nie spałeś? - spytał nagle cicho Smuga, nie unosząc głowy z jego barku.

\- Mógłbyś przez chwilę nie psuć nastroju? - westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją Wilmowski.

\- Przepraszam. Ale naprawdę... wyglądasz na zmęczonego...

Wilmowski zamknął oczy. Wtulony w niego naprawdę miał gdzieś cały świat.

\- Może trochę... Ale nie zamierzam cię puszczać...

\- Może... - Smuga szybko urwał i Wilmowski wyraźnie wyczuł napięcie mięśni.

\- Może? - podchwycił łagodnie.

\- Może nie musisz...? - dokończył lekko zmieszanym tonem - Znaczy... jakbyś wolał... Ja po prostu....

Andrzej z ciepłym rozbawieniem zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę z powodu jego speszenia. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mimochodem głaszcząc po plecach

\- W sumie to masz dobry pomysł... ty też powinieneś odpocząć... - uznał łagodnie - Ale tak szczerze mówiąc, to ja nie zasnę i tak, bo będę się bał, że znów znikniesz.

\- Nie zniknę.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak... - Smuga wysunął się z jego ramion, by móc na niego spojrzeć - Na pewno. Zostanę.

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że próbujemy?

\- Próbujemy - zgodził się cicho, usilnie walcząc z odruchową ucieczką spojrzeniem.  
Niezbyt mu to jednak wyszło. I tak opuścił wzrok.

Dłonie, które zastygły na jego barkach, teraz delikatnie przeniosły się wyżej, by móc podnieść jego głową.  
Bardzo powoli uległ ich ruchowi i uniósł oczy, w których odbijały się wszystkie emocje i myśli, kotłujące się w jego umyśle.

Wilmowski starał się ośmielić go uśmiechem, ale tylko częściowo rozwiał tym niepewności, które widział teraz całkiem wyraźnie.

Pochylił się.  
Delikatnie oparł się ustami o jego usta, niemal przelotnie je muskając.  
Odsunął się od razu, chyba dopiero po chwili zrozumiawszy, co zrobił.

Nie oczekiwał od niego odpowiedzi...  
No i lekko zarumieniona twarz i utkwione w nim nieprzytomnie oczy, wystarczyły mu za reakcję.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Czy to też jest w porządku...?

Malutki, bardzo słaby ruch głową.  
Smuga dopiero teraz złapał powietrze w płuca, pokiwał głową ponownie, znacznie pewniej.

\- To dobrze... - wciąż lekko się uśmiechając, Wilmowski orzekł zdecydowanie choć nadal łagodnie - Myślę, że obaj powinniśmy odpocząć.

*****

Smuga nie spał jednak tamtej nocy niemal wcale.  
Leżał tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego. Obserwując w ciszy jak wolno i równomiernie unosi się jego pierś, jak delikatnie uśmiecha się przez sen.

Odważył się w końcu to on dotknąć Wilmowskiego. Niepewnym, delikatnym ruchem sięgnął do jego dłoni. Miał tak ciepłe i miłe w dotyku ręce, choć były przecież szorstkie i zniszczone. Były bezpieczne. Były jakieś... inne.  
Obrysowując placami ich kontury, czuł, że te dłonie nigdy nie zadałyby mu bólu.  
Zamknięte nareszcie oczy... Oczy, które wodziły za nim spojrzeniem, dopóki cicho coś mrucząc, nie położył się obok niego, by móc złączyć ich dłonie. Dopiero wtedy oczy ufnie się zamknęły, czując zapewniającą obecność Smugi.  
Oddychał tak powoli, tak łagodnie spał, nagle już pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak bardzo mu ufał. Nie zamykał drzwi do pokoju, nie kazał mu podkreślać, że zostanie. Po prostu mu ufał. Wystarczyło mu jego słowo.  
Nareszcie rozluźniona we śnie twarz, na której nie było już śladu trosk czy bólu.  
Przyłożył otwartą dłoń do jego policzka, by poczuć ciepło jego twarzy...  
Wąskie, leciutko rozchylone przez sen wargi. Bez śladu nachalności podkreślające w jednym małym ruchu, że wszystko już między nimi w porządku. Bez żadnego nacisku... Tak miękki, miły i bezpieczny był ich dotyk.  
Podobnie jak dłonie... nie mogły wyrządzić mu krzywdy.

Ciepłe dłonie złapały go nagle za ramiona i przysunęły bliżej do uścisku.

\- Spać, już - wymruczał sennie Wilmowski, przytulając go do siebie.

Tak cholernie domyślny człowiek, o tak kojącym, miłym cieple...

Wtulając głowę w jego bark, Smuga uznał w myśli, że choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo próbował to uciszyć, tego jednego nigdy by nie zdołał.  
Kochał w tym człowieku chyba po prostu wszystko...nawet to, czego nie umiał nazwać. Tę cichą nić porozumienia między nimi, to jak wiele mu zawdzięczał. Gdyby nie on...  
Uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich myśli.  
Andrzej dziękował mu za małe rzeczy w liście... ale nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że niejednokrotnie właśnie takie gesty, jak opieka nad Tomkiem, pomoc im czy zadbanie o kogoś innego, pomagały Smudze wytrzymać na świecie. Były jakimś dowodem, jakimś świadectwem... dowodem na to, że jest na świecie ktoś, kto w razie jego odejście poczułby chociaż przelotny żal. Ktoś, dla kogo on sam coś znaczy. Ktoś, komu zależy.  
Czy można czegoś potrzebować z całych sił i jednocześnie się tego bać?

W tej chwili ciepła dłoń zaczepiła się na jego karku, machinalnie głaszcząc jego włosy.  
Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i z małym uśmiechem zerknął na wygładzoną spokojem twarz.  
Nawet jeśli nigdy tego wszystkiego nie zrozumie, komuś to nie przeszkadzało...  
Ktoś go potrzebował. Ktoś nie chciał go stracić.  
Komuś zależało.  
Ktoś go kochał...

Jego ostatnią myślą, już nieco senną i zagmatwaną było, że tak w sumie to mógłby polubić to uczucie, bycia komuś potrzebnym i przez kogoś kochanym. I cokolwiek nie miało ich spotkać, on chciałby owe cokolwiek przeżyć właśnie z tym jednym człowiekiem. Tylko z nim.

****

\- Zostałeś... - słaba uwaga przerwała poranną ciszę w pokoju. Głos Wilmowskiego był pełen spokoju, łagodnej radości z małego gestu, który dla niego znaczył dużo więcej.

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego swobodnie.

\- Zostałem. Ostatni raz spałem tak długo, gdy budziłem się z narkotycznych snów w Afryce.

\- Hm... - Andrzej zawahał się na chwilę - A która jest?

\- Szósta.

Wilmowski westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Rozumiem, że twoja wytrzymałość na nic nie robienie została wyczerpana? - rzucił z przekąsem.

\- Jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut - zaśmiał się cicho Smuga, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

Wilmowski nie umiał przestać się uśmiechać, gdy patrzył na tak spokojną, rozluźnioną twarz. Zbyt wiele czasu minęło odkąd ostatni raz widział go tak swobodnym.

\- No to wstajemy... - orzekł, dobrze wiedząc, że żart o wytrzymałości był żartem tylko w połowie.

Smuga nie umiał siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robić. Musiano by go chyba przywiązać, żeby choć na chwilę odpoczął dłużej... no albo dźgnąć zatrutym nożem w bark, ale to akurat się tak średnio liczyło. Tak to nawet podczas planowania marszruty trasy plątał się po pokoju, co na początku nieludzko wnerwiało spokojnego Wilmowskiego, ale z czasem tylko go bawiło.  
Tomek był dokładnie taki sam...

I w tej chwili Wilmowski przypomniał sobie o czymś, co dotąd znajdowało się tak jakby na drugim planie.  
Zerknął na zegarek. Po szóstej. Jakie były konkretnie szanse, że zdąży ustalić ze Smugą wspólną wersję wydarzeń, nim tamci wrócą...?

Okazało się, że konkretnie żadne.

Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć do parzącego kawy Smugi, że Tomek i Tadek zapewne zaraz wrócą, gdy pod drzwiami wejściowymi zaszurały znajome kroki.

\- Cicho!! - przegłos syku Tomka usłyszał nawet Wilmowski na piętrze domu.

Smuga rozejrzał się szybko. Ale nie uciekł. Stał w kuchni, odłożył tylko szklankę. Czekał.

\- Dingo! Dingo, weź się uspokój... - Tomek wyraźnie usiłował dogadać się z psem, który nagle z jakiegoś powodu zaczął się cieszyć. Zaklinowali się w przedpokoju, bo Dingo zaczął skuczeć i skakać w głąb domu.

\- A temu co? - Nowicki uniósł brwi.

\- Nie wiem, stęsknił się za moim tatą może... - Tomek odpuścił sobie walkę i po prostu puścił psa.

Uszczęśliwiony Dingo pobiegł prosto do kuchni, szczekając gardłowo.

Tomek zawahał się w progu. Zerknął po wieszakach. Jedna ponadprogramowa kurtka.

\- Brachu? - Nowicki dalej czekał sobie w drzwiach, bo teraz drugiego z towarzyszy, tego dwunożnego, zamurowało w miejscu.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... - Tomek nagle odżył, gdy mało skomplikowana dedukcja doprowadziła go tylko do jednego wniosku - Tato? - rzucił półgłosem.

Ale Wilmowski dalej spokojnie czekał, aż syn wysnuje rewolucyjne odkrycie i pójdzie do kuchni, gdzie Dingo nie posiadał się z radości, mrucząc i poszczekując.

\- Śniadanie? - ucieszył się Tadek, którego jakoś nie bardzo przejmowało dziwne zachowanie psa. No błagam, jego przyjaciele często zachowywali się dużo dziwniej, jakby się takim czymś przejmował, już byłby siwy.

Tomek zatrzymał się w drzwiach kuchni, przez chwilę po prostu patrząc, jak uszczęśliwiony Dingo obskakuje na około Smugę, który dość niezręcznie usiłował dać psu do zrozumienia, że on też bardzo się cieszy, że go widzi i bardzo za nim tęsknił, ale (do czorta!) mógłby chwilkę poczekać.

Podniósł głowę i jego twarz zastygła na widok Tomka. Chłopak ocenił spojrzeniem niepewny wzrok i przez chwilę pozwolił mu czekać na przebieg wypadków.

\- Tomku...

Nie wytrzymał, słysząc zapowiedź długiego i niezręcznego wytłumaczenia w jego głosie. Po prostu przeszedł przez kuchnię i zamknął podróżnika w uścisku, ciasno obejmując ramionami.  
Smuga po może sekundzie wahania mocno oddał uścisk, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął wreszcie.

\- Najważniejsze, że pan wrócił - orzekł cicho Tomek, uśmiechając się z głęboką ulgą - Pusto tu było bez pana... no i zbyt bezpiecznie... a to nudne.

\- O. To sobie zapamiętam... - zaśmiał się Smuga, nie próbując odsunąć go do siebie.

\- Brachu! - padł ucieszony głos z przedpokoju.

\- Tadku, czy umiesz być ciszej, gdy... - Wilmowskiemu nawet nie dali dokończyć zdania.

\- Nie umiem!! - bosman klasnął w ręce - Powiedziałbym "a nie mówiłem", bo tak właśnie mówiłem, ale pewnie mi powiecie, żebym spadał, więc tego nie powiem!

Tomek zaczął się śmiać, odsunął się od Smugi, gdy Tadek przepchnął się do kuchni ze słowami:

\- Dobra, ja też chcę!

\- Ja nie wiem, czy to... - Smuga niezręcznie wysunął przed siebie dłonie, ale bosman miał gdzieś jego zdanie - Moje żebra też nie są przekonane... - dokończył kwaśno.

Ale nawet to nie przerwało nagłego entuzjazmu Nowickiego, który teraz zatarł dłonie i spytał:

\- No dobra, dobra, gratki i tak dalej... gdzie mój rum?

\- Mam w torbie, Pandit pozdrawia i mówi, że więcej się z tobą o nic nie założy - Smuga machnął w kierunku przedpokoju - I dla ciebie, Tomku, też mam nóż...

Tomek przez chwilę patrzył niedowierzająco na niego, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Jaki nóż? Jaki rum? - Wilmowski potoczył po nich zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.

Smuga posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie. Tomek śmiał się w swoją dłoń. Tadek wyszczerzył się niewinnie. Brwi Andrzeja powoli podjechały ku górze.

\- Co wyście znowu odwalili?

\- Nic takiego, tato!

\- Założyliście się o coś z Panditem...? - wywnioskował Wilmowski powoli.

\- Ta - mruknął Smuga pod nosem.

Tomek usiłował się opanować, ale mu nie wychłodziło.

Tadek zawahał się, a potem radośnie zaczął:

\- Wiesz, Andrzeju, to całkiem zabawna historia, która zaczęła się już dawno, dawno temu...

\- Ale w Afryce dopiero nabrała rozpędu, bo pan bosman wcześniej uważał, że jestem za mały, by mnie wtajemniczyć - dodał znaczącym tonem Tomek.

\- W co niby wtajemniczyć!? - nie wytrzymał Wilmowski - Co ma do tego Pandit? Jaka historia?

Nowicki zamyślił się, potem powoli podjął, tonem gawędziarza:

\- Więc, w myśl myśli jakiegoś mędrca, którego imienia nie pomnę, że najlepsze rzeczy nachodzą nas niespodziewanie... - zawiesił głos, dorzucił z zadumą - W sumie większość rzeczy tak przychodzi...

\- Tadku! - syknął zniecierpliwiony Wilmowski.

\- Zaczęło się od podbicia komuś oka mapami, skończyło na przegranym zakładzie. Tak w skrócie.

\- Nie rozumiem... - Andrzej uniósł brwi.

\- I nie chcesz rozumieć - Smuga miał zmęczoną minę rezygnacji i załamania się nad poziomem poczucia humoru swoich przyjaciół.  
Czy może już raczej... swojej rodziny?

Owa rodzina jednak ochoczo podjęła temat i zaczęła tłumaczyć biednemu Wilmowskiemu wszystko po kolei... od przełomowego odkrycia Nowickiego, przez wtajemniczenie Tomka, wycieczkę na Dziki Zachód bez nich dwóch, ich upór w nieodważeniu się i tkwieniu w miejscu, nawiązanie współpracy z Panditem, rozwinięty plan współpracy z nim, wreszcie zakład...

\- Nie mam do was siły - orzekł wreszcie słabym głosem Wilmowski - Nikt z was ani przez moment..., naprawdę NIKT, nie wpadł na to, że wypadałoby to powiedzieć głównym zainteresowanym?

\- Nie. Po co?

\- No przecież sobie poradziliśmy. Bez was - uświadomił go Tadek radośnie.

Smuga spojrzał na siedzącego u jego stóp Dinga. Pies zamachał ogonem.  
Z całej tej powalonej lekko rodziny, on jeden nic nie knuł...  
Podróżnik westchnął bezgłośnie. Ale w sumie to już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

I chyba nie zamieniłby tej bandy kombinatorów na nic innego.


End file.
